Reto de los 15 días
by Katse
Summary: Reto Fanficker de 15 días, Mi Pareja: Harry/Tom :3
1. 15 Días con Tomarry

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este es un reto Fanficker de quince días.**

 **Había planeado hacerlo de varios fandoms, pero elegí hacerlo de Harry Potter y una pareja en especial:**

 **TomxHarry**

 **Cada día será un fic diferente y no estarán unidos en la trama. Serán independientes.**

 **Para todos aquellos que aman esta pareja, sean bienvenidos a leer y disfrutar.**

 **Aquí encontrar de todo un poco.**

 **Nos leemos más adelante.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Día 1Drabble de tu Pareja Favorita

…

 _Nuestra pequeña melodía_

Corría desesperado por el hospital. En medio de una reunión para una firma de un contrato millonario, muy importante, le llamaron por teléfono diciéndole que al fin había llegado el momento. Harry estaba en labor de parto y él lo único que pudo hacer es salir corriendo. Olvidándose de que era un mago y podía viajar por Red Flu hasta San Mungo.

Solo se detuvo unos momentos en recepción para pedir indicaciones de la habitación en la que se encontraba su amado trayendo al mundo a su primogénito. Harry tenía miedo y le había hecho prometer que ese día tan especial estaría sin falta. Cuando al fin llego a la sala de parto, un medimago lo esperaba con una bata lista para él, se la puso lo más rápido que pudo y entro.

Lo primero que vio fue a su Harry perlado en sudor y jadeando por las contracciones. Se acercó rápidamente y tomó su mano, haciéndole saber que estaba allí para él. Harry lo recibió con una sonrisa llena de alivio.

Tom no recuerda bien lo que sucedió después, todo fue tan rápido a su parecer. Harry gruñendo y gritando por el dolor, los médicos alrededor moviéndose y ayudando en el parto, y luego el llanto. Una pequeña cosita rosa fue envuelta en mantas y puesta en los brazos de Harry.

Era una niña. Tenían una niña. Y Tom no pudo estar más orgulloso de su querido chico. Ese al que miraba hermoso aun en medio del sudor, la sangre y todo lo demás.

Ésa era su familia, y había tardado tanto en tenerla. Pero allí estaba, y no dejaría que nada les pasara.

Sonrió a Harry, y éste le devolvió la sonrisa, pero había algo en su mirada que no entendió. Harry miro a la bebé y la acarició, admirándola. Levanto la mirada y susurro algo que por poco Tom no logra escuchar. Pero lo hizo.

A su alrededor, los médicos comenzaron a gritar órdenes y a mandar hechizos hacia Harry. Un pequeño pitido muy insistente llenaba la habitación, y Tom seguía sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Solo hasta que el brillo de los ojos de Harry se apagase, lo comprendió. Estaba muerto. Su amado había muerto en el parto.

Tomo a la pequeña en brazos y en silencio dejo que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos. Harry tenía pequeñas lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos y una bella sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

Aria. Ese era el nombre que Harry había susurrado.

" _Cuida a nuestra pequeña Aria, Tom. Los amo._ "

Esas fueron sus palabras. Las ultimas que pronuncio, y las había hecho con tanto amor y devoción que Tom solo pudo aceptarlas y cumplir la silenciosa promesa.

Miró a la bebé en sus brazos que comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y Tom lloró, lloró todo lo que su alma le permitió, los bellos ojos de Harry los heredó ella, y brillaban tanto como alguna vez lo hicieron los de Harry. Como bellas gemas.

Ahora solo tenía a su hija, y un gran camino iniciaba para los dos. Solos. No había nadie más.


	3. Día 2 OS de tu Pareja Favorita

…

Tu casa es casa de locos

 _Tu casa es casa de locos  
Y tú también otro poco  
Por seguir allí y no venirte aquí conmigo_

 _Tu casa es casa de locos..._

Así iniciaba la carta que había encontrado Harry entres sus cosas. Cuando recibió la invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre, utilizo eso como excusa para que al fin conocieran a su novio de dos años y medio –no habían tenido tiempo de presentarse correctamente –y su familia estaba feliz de conocer aquel que se había robado el corazón de su "retoño". Pero todo termino tan mal que hubiera preferido no haber llevado a Tom con su familia.

Siguió leyendo la carta, en realidad se sentía triste. Habían discutido levemente y conociendo a Tom, él prefería irse a decir algo que realmente no pensara. De eso hace dos horas, sabía que tomaría el tren de regreso a casa.

 _Discúlpame, pero ya no podía seguir aguantando tanto, al infame de tu viejo que es un espanto. Y a tu madre y su comida francesa que en vez de hambre me da tristeza…_

Inevitablemente Harry sonrió con eso. Su padre era muy sobreprotector y desde que llegaron los obligó a dormir en habitaciones separadas. Los mantenía vigilados para evitar que Tom profanara su "inocencia". ¡Ja! Tom había hecho más que eso. Se sonrojó de solo recordarlo. Luego estaba su madre, intento impresionar a Tom con sus "artes culinarias" heredadas de su tía abuela. Ni mencionar que si no fueran siempre precavidos, su novio hubiera pasado encerrado en el baño todo el fin de semana. Bendita la magia y benditas las posiones.

 _Ya no podía seguir, realmente estoy harto. Darte un beso o acariciarte resultaba más difícil que un parto, y mi economía ya no soporta tanto soborno para el idiota de tu ahijado._

Como era la fiesta de cumpleaños de James Potter, se supone que hacían una gran reunión donde todos los tíos, primos, amigos y compadres pasaban celebrando desde una semana antes, lo bueno de eso es que Tom y él llegaron ya finalizando el circo. Los pocos momentos que tenían a solas y sin la insistente vigilancia por parte de su padre eran interrumpidos por el pequeño Ted y de alguna forma debían convencerlo de que fuera a jugar a otro lado, en otras palabras: incentivo monetario. A Harry no lo engañaba, la sangre Black corría por las venas de ese pequeñajo, de seguro terminaba en Slytherin. Siguió leyendo la carta, en parte comprendía el sufrimiento de Tom al estar rodeado de tanto escándalo después de vivir tranquilamente solo.

 _Y tu amiga la greñuda que presume de pura, no hace más que enseñarme las piernas y guiñarme el ojo._

Wow, ok. ¿Cuándo paso eso que no se dio cuenta? Tendría que vigilar a la prometida de su mejor amigo. Si Ron se llegaba a enterar que Hermione andaba haciendo ojitos a cualquiera que se la pasara en frente, se le rompería el corazón. ¿Qué paso con el amor que se profesaban? Tendría que poner mente a eso.

 _Tu perro no me deja en paz ni un rato, en plena reunión familiar se la pasa babeando mi zapato._

En realidad no tenían perro, solo era Sirius en su forma de animago. Al parecer había perdido una apuesta con su padre y por todo lo que durara la semana de cumpleaños pasaría en esa forma hasta el último día en el que cambiaría de vuelta a su forma humana. Era muy gracioso verlo en el comedor sentado e intentando hacer que lo entendieran o participar en las conversaciones. Y también estaba el hecho de que solo por molestar a Tom, había tomado cierto cariño a sus zapatos de cuero de dragón importados.

 _Y los arañazos en mi espalda son por culpa de tu maldito gato._

Harry frunció el ceño al leer eso. Era total y absoluta culpa de Tom el que Jack lo atacara. En todo el fin de semana no hizo más que pisarle la cola, sentarse sobre el cuándo estaba durmiendo o mojarlo infinidad de veces. Se puso a recordar todos esos momentos. Bueno, puede que hayan sido accidentes y que el gato solo estuviera cerca en el momento menos oportuno y Tom saliera lastimado un poco… amm tal vez Tom si tuviera razón para enojarse.

 _Por eso me vine a mi casa, y prefiero extrañarte a poner un pie de regreso en la tuya. Tu casa es casa de locos. Y tú también otro poco, por preferir seguir allí y no venirte aquí conmigo._

 _Tu casa es casa de locos…_

Ahora que leía mejor esa frase, le recordaba a una canción muggle que alguna vez escucho. Y sonrió. Tom solo estaba siendo melodramático y parafraseando la letra de la música.

Miro la hora en el reloj. Sabía que el tren no partía hasta las tres de la tarde, Tom de seguro solo estaría vagando por ahí en la estación. En serio que prefería pasar cuatro horas esperando a regresar a ese manicomio. En cierta parte lo comprendía. Tom creció sin padres y no estaba acostumbrado al revuelo de una familia tan numerosa. Debía enseñarle poco a poco si planeaba pasar una vida entera con él.

Por otra parte, era su familia y por más excéntricos, locos y maníacos, obsesivos compulsivos que fueran, habrían muchas otras reuniones familiares a las que tendrían que asistir. Y sin dudarlo planeaba regresar con Tom. Aunque tuviera que llevarlo a rastras.

Tomo su maleta, que no era muy grande, y salió de la habitación que hace mucho le perteneció a él cuando vivió en esa mansión. Ya en la sala principal lo esperaban todos, era el último día de la semana de cumpleaños de su papá, pero entendían que tenía que regresar con Tom. Todos, sin omitir a nadie, habían aceptado a Tom. Todo el ajetreo, molestias y disgustos que le hicieron pasar a su novio, solo era una prueba –al menos la mitad –para saber si "merecía" a la joya de la familia. O sea, él.

Abrazó y besó a todos, despidiéndose y prometiendo regresar en navidad. Su padre solo le dijo que esperaba que fuera feliz y él sonrió radiante, al lado de Tom siempre sería feliz. Cuando fue turno de despedirse de su mamá, ella le entregó una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y le dijo que solo abriera cuando estuvieran juntos, a lo cual acepto sin rechistar.

Después de eso se apareció cerca de la estación de trenes, y comenzó a buscar por todos lados a su querido novio. Y lo encontró en una banca, leyendo.

-Hasta que al fin te dignas a llegar. –Sin despegar su vista del libro, Tom hablo, una vez que se hubiera sentado a su lado.

-Tenía que despedirme correctamente, ya que alguien no lo hizo.

-Deje una carta, eso es suficiente para mí.

-Oh si, y vaya carta la que dejaste. ¿De dónde sacaste la letra de la canción?

-La hermana de tu madre estaba escuchando una radio y al escucharla fue como si describieran todo el infierno que estaba viviendo. –Tom seguía hablando sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-¡No seas exagerado!

-¡¿Qué no sea exagerado?! Harry, tu padre me encerró en un cuarto y obligo a responder un interrogatorio, por poco y le falto darme _veritaserum_ –Tom se giró hacia a Harry y por poco que rompe el cuello con el gesto tan rápido que hizo. Harry podía jurar haber escuchado algunos _crack, crack_. –Tu padrino era un grano en el culo, tus tíos decían tantas estupideces que por poco y los maldecía, tu primo y ese ahijado tuyo se creían los reyes del lugar, y esa metamorfomaga me engaño haciéndose pasar por ti. Si no fuera porque conozco demasiado bien tu firma mágica, la hubiera besado. ¿Es que nadie en ese lugar tenía respeto? Y lo peor de todo: ESTUVE EN ABSTINENCIA POR TRES MALDITOS DÍAS, HARRY.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. A veces en serio que Tom podía ser bien dramático. Se acercó y dejo un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

-Sabes que deberás darme más que solo un beso para reponer este fin de semana ¿Verdad?

-Perfectamente. Por cierto, mi madre nos dio un regalo. Dijo que no lo abriera hasta que estuviéramos juntos. Haz los honores. –Harry le paso el paquete y Tom lo vio con recelo. –Solo es un regalo, ábrelo.

Tom rasgó el papel sin cuidado alguno y abrió la caja.

-Esto debe ser una broma…

La estridente risa de Harry hizo que frunciera el ceño y destruyera en miles de pedacitos con la mirada el libro de recetas de cocina en francés que había visto utilizar a la mamá de Harry.

-Si no te deshaces de esta cosa, lo haré yo. –Gruño Tom.

-Ni se te ocurra, es una reliquia familiar. Quien sabe, algún día tal vez necesite usarlo yo.

-Tú no necesitas esto, sabes cocinar perfectamente.

-De todas formas, el libro se queda. –Harry sonrió y volvió a besarlo, solo que esta vez duró un poco más.

-Harry… -Hablo Tom sobre los labios del chico.

-¿Si…?

-Te amo, pero tu familia está loca.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que sea mi familia. Así que mejor prepárate para navidad. Estamos invitados a pasar las fiestas con ellos.

-Sabes qué, creo que podría vivir solo. Sí, ya antes había planeado viajar por el mundo. Tal vez Australia, Brasil… La Antártida.

-Estás jugando ¿Verdad? –Tom no respondió -¿Tom? ¡TOM!

-Disculpa, estaba imaginando un mundo sin tu familia –dijo soñador –pero eso haría que tú tampoco existieras, y si tuviera que elegir entre un mundo en el que viviera en paz y tranquilidad pero sin ti a uno en el que tenga que soportar a tu ruidosa familia, prefiero morir de agonía unos cuantos días a pasar una eternidad sin ti.

-Owww eso es lo más tierno que he escuchado. Yo también te quiero. –Dijo Harry abrazando a Tom. Éste solo correspondió el abrazo que tanto extraño ese fin de semana tan largo.

-Pero sigo diciendo que tu casa es casa de locos.

-Yo también estoy loco Tom.

Tom solo pudo mirarlo y abrazarlo de nuevo, en su interior comprendía que junto a Harry se repetiría la misma historia, pero esta vez desde su _banqueta, c_ omo decía la canción.

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **Me encanta Ricardo Arjona, y esta música es tan vieja que dije "Why no?" Solo varié algunas palabras de la canción para que coincidieran con la familia de Harry xD**

 **Sinceramente me reí mucho escribiendo esto, y no sé de dónde salió pero salió. Y todavía tengo otros ff que actualizar pero esto es como un entremés, para mientras actualizo.**


	4. Día 3 Vineta de tu Pareja Favorita

**Solo debes saber dónde buscar…**

-¡Oh vamos, Harry! ¿Qué puede ser mejor que salir un rato y pasar tiempo de calidad con nosotros?

-No tengo ganas de salir, Ron. Mejor vayan y disfruten ustedes dos.

-Compañero, hace mucho que no salimos en plan amigos. Solo nosotros tres, como en los viejos tiempos. Entre los Aurores y Hermione encerrada en las oficinas del Ministerio, es milagro si podemos vernos y hablar de algo que no sea trabajo. Y casualmente cuando los tres estamos libres, ¡tu mejor plan es quedarte en tu departamento a leer o dormir! –Ron se desesperó y termino gritándole a su mejor amigo. Hermione simplemente miraba de lejos la discusión, esperando que se gritaran mutuamente para luego actuar.

-En mi defensa, en mi mente sonaba mucho mejor –dijo con un resoplido Harry.

Ron solo hizo un mote de fastidio y puso los ojos en blanco al saber que su amigo realmente pensaba quedarse acostado en lugar de salir.

-Bien, por mucho que me entretiene verlos pelear como perros y gatos, tengo tres entradas para el concierto de Robbie Williams en Royal Albert Hall* en dos horas, y no quiero llegar tarde –Habló por fin Hermione ya fastidiada por no llegar a ningún lugar con tanto drama.

-Tienes treinta minutos para bañarte, vestirte y ponerte decente, Harry. Vamos al mundo muggle por lo que puedes usar ropa elegante que te guste. Solo ponte lindo, quieres. Quien quita y al fin consigas una cita –Su amiga le guiño un ojo y luego arrastro a su novio a la sala mientras esperaban que su amigo se preparara.

Harry solo pudo suspirar cansado, realmente no quería salir. ¿Es que pedir una noche a solas con él mismo era mucho pedir?

-¡Y apúrate! –Grito Hermione, haciendo que pegara un brinco. Al parecer sí era mucho pedir.

…

Ya estando el concierto, Harry no la pasó tan mal. Hasta comenzaba a disfrutarlo. Nunca había ido a ese tipo de lugares. Estaban disfrutando mucho del concierto. En parte, también extrañaba a sus amigos y agradecía a Hermione que lo haya sacado a rastras de su cueva.

-¿Disfrutando del concierto? –Un tipo a la par le habló y por un momento creyó que no era con él, hasta que volteó y efectivamente esperaba su respuesta.

-Oh si, ¿Y usted?

-Por favor, no me trates de "usted", me hace sentir viejo ¿Tan mayor me veo?

-Realmente no, pero es la costumbre. –Harry sonrió y ésta fue correspondida.

-¡Que bien! Ya me habías alarmado. Soy Tom, un gusto.

-Me llamo Harry, un gusto igualmente.

-Y dime, Harry ¿Vienes acompañado?

-Vengo con mis amigos –dijo señalándolos, Hermione le explicaba sutilmente y con infinita paciencia a Ron cómo funcionaba el micrófono para que la voz del cantante se escuchara por todo el lugar sin un hechizo. –Aunque al inicio no quería venir, realmente.

-Entonces estamos en las mismas. Un compañero de trabajo se las ingenió para que lo acompañara junto a su cita, por si no funcionaba no quedar en ridículo. Al final, no sé qué se hicieron y me dejaron solo.

-Supongo que la cita salió más que bien –Harry se rio abiertamente y unas personas le chitaron para que bajara la voz. –Disculpa.

-Tu risa me parece encantadora.

-Gracias… -Harry no supo por qué pero se sonrojo ante el cumplido.

-¿Te apetecería ir a buscar algo de beber? Digo, para hablar un poco más a gusto y no molestar a nadie.

-¿Qué pasa si regresa tu amigo?

-Compañero –rectifico. –Y como bien dijiste, de seguro la cita le salió más que bien. Dudo que siquiera note que me dejo botado.

-En eso tienes razón. Aunque no sé, no conozco el lugar y no quisiera perderme.

-No te preocupes. Si te llegaras a perder, de seguro lograría encontrarte fácilmente. Solo tengo que saber buscar –dijo con una enigmática sonrisa que a Harry se le antojo atractiva.

-Siendo así, no veo ningún problema –salieron juntos del salón de teatro después de que Harry les hiciera una seña a sus amigos y ellos le sonrieran de regreso mandándole ánimos, que solo hicieron que se avergonzara y saliera más rápido, arrastrando en el camino a Tom.

…

Harry no estuvo la segunda mitad del concierto ya que la paso en el bar en compañía de Tom. Hablaron de todo un poco, entre copa y copa, aunque no demasiadas para no arruinar la noche. Pero como toda cosa buena, tenía que acabar y cuando fue hora de despedirse Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado porque en serio, en serio, el tipo le había gustado, pero al parecer no era igual con Tom. Así que solo se despidió sin decir nada más y escondiéndose en un callejón se apareció en su departamento, no tenía ganas de tomar el tren, no se preocupó por sus amigos, ellos se habían ido una vez que el concierto había terminado.

No obstante una semana después tuvo una agradable sorpresa mientras tomaba su almuerzo en la cafetería del ministerio.

-Te dije que te encontraría si buscaba bien.

Reboto en su asiento al escuchar la profunda voz a su espalda.

-Que bien que fui yo quien decidió buscarte, porque de tu parte de seguro no te volvería a ver en la vida.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-No eres el único mago que asiste a conciertos muggles, aunque no son mucho de mi agrado, pero como dije esa vez, fui arrastrado hasta allí. –Tom tomo asiento frente a Harry sonriéndole suavemente. –Así que dígame, señor Auror ¿Su idea es siempre conquistar a sujetos y luego romperles el corazón abandonándolos?

-Oh, tú no eres uno de los que les rompen el corazón, Tom. –dijo con cinismo Harry, todavía un poco contrariado de volver a ver a Tom. –Además, creí que no te interesaba de esa manera y no pensaba volver a encontrarte.

-Wow, eso me lastima, pero supongo que fue mi error el que pensaras de esa manera, solo logre reaccionar cuando ya te habías ido. Pero yo, en cambio de ti, si te conocía de antes. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Eres el gran Harry Potter, el Auror estrella del ministerio. Tus padres han de estar orgullosos.

-Sabes, me siento en desventaja. Tu pareces conocerme muy bien, en cambio yo a penas y se tu nombre.

-Pero eso puede arreglarse. ¿Qué dices de una segunda cita?

-¿Segunda? El concierto no cuenta como cita. –Harry le dio una coqueta sonrisa a Tom y este le correspondió de igual forma.

-Sí que eres difícil, pero me gusta eso de ti. Entonces ¿Aceptas una primera cita, Harry?

Harry, que ya había terminado su almuerzo, se levantó y miro a Tom, sonriente.

-Solo si no me llevas a otro concierto. Creo que prefiero las citas a la antigua. Una cena, un par de copas, un paseo por el parque, y luego si todo sale bien, acabar en mi departamento –o en el tuyo- no tengo problemas.

-¿Éste viernes? –pregunto Tom, un poco entretenido por la poca sutileza del chico.

-Salgo a las siete, pasa a recogerme. Después de todo, sabes dónde buscarme. –Le guiño un ojo, y luego salió de la cafetería, con un caminar demasiado sensual al parecer de Tom.

 **0000000000000000000000000**

 **Me equivoque en el orden de los días y éste resultó ser el tercero, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Y Sigo con el reto!**


	5. Día 4 OS basado en una canción triste

**OS basado en una canción triste**

….

Ray of Light (Rayo de Luz)

Se vistió con parsimonia como todas las mañanas, y salió de su habitación, ignorando la voz que lo despedía y le deseaba suerte. Se había levantado temprano y desayuno algo ligero, después de todo sabía que su estómago no aguataría algo más que no sea una taza de café y un par de tostadas. Recorrió los largos pasillos de aquella mansión que hace mucho comenzó a sentirse vacía, solo con recuerdos pasajeros corriendo por ellos. No había nadie a la vista y era así como lo hubo expresado y establecido, no quería ver a nadie y tampoco quería que lo vieran a él revolcándose en el dolor de los recuerdos. Ese día se permitía bajar sus defensas y sufrir su soledad, el resto del tiempo mantenía encerrados todos los pensamientos deprimentes en esa coraza impenetrable que siempre mantenía, la cual se rompía para esa fecha tan específica.

Llegó a la entrada principal de la gran mansión y después de unos cuantos pasos desapareció silenciosamente. El día parecía reflejar sus emociones, las nubes grises pintaban el horizonte y la neblina se escurría entre las lápidas de aquel cementerio en el que había aparecido. Lentamente se abrió paso hasta casi el final de aquel previo, hacia un lugar en concreto.

Cuando estuvo frente a frente a aquella tumba en especial un nudo se le hizo en el estómago, pero se prometió no llorar, debía ser fuerte y resistir el dolor que consumía su alma. Después de tanto tiempo le seguía afectando, y eso era lo que más rabia le daba. Pero también tenía miedo, sí, el gran Lord Voldemort tenía miedo a algo, el tiempo, y a la soledad que acarreaba.

-Has tardado en venir. –una voz presuntuosa floto en el aire y él solo pudo sonreír.

-No había tenido oportunidad, tú sabes, eso de gobernar al mundo es mucho trabajo.

-No, no lo sé, nunca he gobernado, pero como lo pintas ha de ser aburrido.

-Demasiado… -El Lord levanto la vista solo un poco para poder observar la figura traslucida que estaba sobre la lápida.

-Bonitas flores ¿Son para mí?

-Sí. –Fue la escueta respuesta del Lord.

-Gracias…

Un silencio lleno el lugar, ninguna de las dos partes queriendo decir nada por temor a explotar. Después de un rato el Lord se movió para poner las flores en un jarrón reemplazando las anteriores flores que ya estaban marchitas, les colocó algo de agua y les puso un hechizo para que duraran un poco más de lo normal.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Hice una promesa ¿recuerdas? Estar contigo siempre, y protegerte, aunque sea de ti mismo.

-Si hubieras querido estar conmigo, habrías aceptado mi oferta.

-No lo entiendes, sigues sin hacerlo. –el fantasma floto con delicadeza hasta estar unos centímetros del rostro del Lord, quien sintió un escalofría cuando una traslucida mano intento tocar su rostro. –Yo ya tuve mi tiempo, viví lo que tenía que vivir, no quería estar anclado por siempre a la vida.

-Sin embargo estas anclado de alguna manera entre los dos mundos, pudiendo haber estado a mi lado.

-No es así como funcionan las cosas, Tom.

Lord Voldemort suspiro tragándose todas las palabras que quería gritarle al que alguna vez fue su pareja, pero de nada serviría. Hace cuatro años Harry había muerto en la vejez, con 84 años de edad, un día solamente no había despertado. Muchas veces el Lord Oscuro le pidió hacer el ritual que décadas atrás él había utilizado para mantenerse en el mundo con su eterna apariencia de treinta años, pero Harry tercamente rechazó la oferta y le hizo saber que no haría ningún ritual, que si lo quería a su lado sería por el tiempo que estuviera destinado, nada más, nada de hacer trampa. Al inicio Lord Voldemort acepto las condiciones creyendo ingenuamente que en el camino haría cambiar de parecer al joven, pero se equivocó y la determinación de Harry era algo que no se rompía con nada.

Nunca se imaginó ser de las personas que extrañaban, pero ahí estaba, siendo el cumpleaños de Harry, era la única fecha que visitaba el cementerio, se abstenía de hacerlo en el aniversario de su muerte.

-Te he extrañado. –Aunque no quisiera parecer débil, Harry era alguien con el que siempre podría romper sus máscaras, sin temor a prejuicios o el rechazo. Con él podía ser solo Tom.

-Yo también, querido. ¿Cuándo vendrás a mi lado? –preguntó la suave voz.

Una sonrisa amarga se formó en el rostro de Tom, su edad casi rosaba los quinientos años y solo cincuenta de todos ellos fueron los que más luz tuvieron, los años que pudo compartir con Harry. Ese chico molesto y atrevido que no se amedrento en su presencia y el único que fue capaz de decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

Hace cuatro años, esa luz se había perdido y solo quedaban fragmentos de lo que alguna vez fue Harry. Sabía que los recuerdos se deterioraban por muy buena memoria que tuviera o que los guardara en pequeños frascos como sus más preciados bienes, con el pasar de los años el tiempo siempre pasaba factura, y era allí donde su temor residía, temía olvidar lo que alguna vez sintió estando con su chico, pero también temía a la muerte y lo que le esperaba después de cruzar esa puerta.

Harry por el contrario no parecía asustado, ni antes ni ahora, pero lo seguía esperando. Él sabía que una persona solo quedaba en forma de fantasma si tenía algo pendiente en el mundo terrenal, y como todas las veces que le preguntaba su respuesta era la misma: "Te estoy esperando, Tom" "Hice una promesa" "Siempre juntos"

Sin embargo, el miedo era más grande que sus ansias por encontrarse con su querido amor. El único que tuvo.

-Te veré el próximo año, querido Tom.

-¿Me seguirás esperando?

-Siempre. –fue la respuesta de Harry, antes de desaparecer.

Y sin quererlo una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del Lord. Tal vez Harry estuviera dispuesto a esperarlo por siempre, pero él no sería capaz de no estar a su lado, sabía que se estaba doblegando. El camino que había elegido seguir era uno que lo apartaba de lo que realmente quiso y apreció cuando aún tenía vida.

-Adiós… -dejó las palabras al ras del viento y se apareció de nuevo en el lugar que alguna vez sintió realmente su hogar.

Tal vez, cuando tuviera el valor suficiente, lograría estar de nuevo con Harry, por el momento seguiría enterrando su miseria en lo más recóndito de su mente, alma y corazón. Tal vez, cuando ya no sitiera temor a lo desconocido. Tal vez, cuando su amor por Harry lo sometiera para desistir de una vida sin luz. Tal vez…

-Te seguiré esperando, Tom. No importa cuánto tardes. Para toda la vida, amor, o muerte…

Tal vez, decidió Tom cuando entro a su cuarto vacío, su Harry no tendría que esperar tanto. Tal vez, solo tal vez, sí amaba demasiado a Harry.

 **-…-…-…..-….-**

 **Me dijeron "inspirada en una canción triste" y esto es lo que obtuve. Una señorita pegó el grito en el cielo al ver que yo no seguí el reto debidamente, y hace mucho que no actualizaba este fic. Lo lamento, en serio, pero es que no tenía ni mente ni corazón en todo este mes pasado para actualizar nada, pero intentare no detenerme con este reto. Mañana por la noche actualizare el siguiente, el día cinco, que será un drabble, pero aunque sea de los cortitos sigue siendo difícil sacar una idea y plasmarla solo en 500 palabras o menos, me cuesta hacer fanfics pequeños, espero no me resulte ningún problema.**

 _ **Mary1298**_ **, aquí tienes la continuación del fic. No sé si este sea tan entretenido como los anteriores, pero el día me pedía algo relacionado a una canción triste. Espero me sigas leyendo.**

 **A todos los demás que me leen, gracias también.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye!**

 **Pd: la canción que use es "Ray of light" es el ending 5 de FulMetal Alchemist Brotherhood xD**

 **Aquí el link del cover en español: watch?v=2Pcl_D5FAMU**


	6. Dia 5- Drabble HurtConfort

**Drabble Hurt/Confort**

 **Día 5**

Harry miró desde lejos al chico sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, le daba pena acercarse pero su deseo de conocerlo era muy grande. Observo la tarjeta hecha a mano que había hecho y se preguntó si le gustaría, él no tenía dinero para comprar una más estilizada y bonita como la que sus compañeros tenían, tampoco se podía permitir comprar chocolates, ni siquiera los más baratos. Vivía en un orfanato por lo tanto subsistía de las donaciones, aunque nada significativo: Ropa de segunda mano, cuadernos de mala calidad, poca comida. Lo más favorable que había obtenido de ese lugar era la beca que se ganó con sus esfuerzos y el resultado de pasar largas horas metido en la biblioteca comunal.

Aun estudiando en esa escuela de riquillos, se sentía fuera de lugar, por eso mismo intentaba mantener sus notas en lo más alto para que no tuvieran oportunidad de echarlo como había visto a tantos otros, esta escuela era su única oportunidad para sobresalir y lograr entrar en la universidad y salir al fin de ese espantoso orfanato.

Hasta ahora nunca se había visto atraído a ninguna chica y sentir ese tipo de atracción por alguien de su mismo sexo lo confundía pues ya había escuchado cómo menospreciaban a ese tipo de personas, las trataban como aberraciones a la naturaleza, y no entendía el por qué. Era absurdo, lo que importaban eran los sentimientos. Sin embargo tenía que callar, el mundo no compartí su manera de pensar.

Riddle estaba dos grados por delante que él, sabía que era el mejor alumno del instituto, era respetuoso y muy educado. Las personas constantemente buscaban estar a su alrededor, aunque Harry descubrió que le gustaba más la soledad y tranquilidad, con un buen libro para leer. Y después de meses de observarlo en secreto, al fin tenía las agallas para acercarse, tomando el día de San Valentín como la excusa perfecta.

-Muy bien, Harry ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! –se dio ánimos así mismo.

Camino unos cuantos pasos más, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ser notado por el joven Riddle, los colores se le subieron al rostro y lo único que atino fue a lanzarle la tarjeta a la cara y salir corriendo. No dejo de correr hasta estar al otro lado del campus. Sentía que se le saldría el corazón en cualquier momento. De todas las cosas malas que previo, el salir corriendo como cobarde no era una de ellas. Suspiro profundamente y se resignó a quedar en el anonimato, tal vez no estaba destinado a ser su amigo… o algo más.

…

Al día siguiente, en su aula había todo un revuelo, y como siempre, él no le puso atención y se dirigió hasta al fondo del salón. Pero apenas se sentó, alguien más se colocó frente a él. Si era uno de los niños mimados que siempre le hacían burla esta vez estaba dispuesto a mandarlos a la mierda, estaba cansado de que lo molestaran. Al levantar su rostro se llevó una agradable sorpresa al descubrir a quien tenía de frente. Riddle en persona lo miraba con una sonrisa y esos bellos ojos cafés, que cambiaban a rojo según se reflejara la luz sobre ellos. ¿Qué hacia allí? Grito en su mente. Como respuesta solo obtuvo una tarjeta a cambio, antes de que Riddle diera media vuelta y saliera del salón, dejando a todos impresionados o en shock.

Cuando al fin salió de su aturdimiento, tomo la tarjeta y la abrió. Un breve mensaje escrito con una estilizada caligrafía lo recibió. Guardo con cuidado la tarjeta entre uno de sus cuadernos y se dispuso a recibir la clase que comenzaba en ese momento. Por dentro gritaba de gozo, después de todo no lo había jodido del todo.

 **-…..-…-….-**

 **Como ya he mencionado varias veces, soy mala escribiendo fics cortos, suelo alargarlos demasiado y aquí me he pasado como por cien palabras, pero fue lo más corto que logre.**

 **Ahora les daré algunas aclaraciones acerca de este capítulo:**

 **Harry es huérfano y no viven en el mundo mágico, tiene 15 años (Riddle, tiene 18). Sus familiares no quisieron hacerse cargo de él y lo mandaron a un orfanato. Por el contrario, Tom Riddle, es un joven que proviene de una buena familia y está en su último año de instituto. No pude poner la respuesta que le dio en la tarjeta, porque se haría demasiado extenso el capítulo para ser un drabble, pero les aseguro de que fue bueno (la sonrisa de Harry debe significar algo :v).**

 **Bueno, mañana continúo con el día seis, y como hoy, actualizare por la noche.**

 **Tengan un lindo lunes, y no se desesperen. Sonrían y mírenle el lado bueno, siempre hay un lado bueno. Me despido sin más, hasta la próxima. P[-[**


	7. Día 6-Viñeta escrita en cinco minutos

**Día 6-Vinneta escrita en menos de 5 minutos**

Harry se levantó temprano en la mañana, ese día tenía una conferencia muy importante fuera de la ciudad, así que se esmeró todo el día anterior en dejar preparado hasta el más pequeño detalle para no tener inconvenientes luego. Bajo a tomarse su taza de café habitual y a preparar el desayuno para su esposo y su querido hijo, Nathan.

Cuando dieron las siete, Tom y Nathan bajaron coordinados ya listos para irse, uno al trabajo y el otro al colegio.

-Tom, hoy Nathan asistirá a su entrenamiento de básquet y como yo no podré, tú tienes que pasarlo a recoger.

-¿A qué hora estarás de vuelta?

-Más o menos como a las ocho de la noche, si puedo antes.

-Está bien. Nathan me envías un mensaje cuando salgas de tus prácticas.

-No hay problema.

Y así se coordinaron para cada quien irse por su lado y atender sus correspondientes labores. Como se decía anteriormente, Harry asistiría a una conferencia sobre temas bio-degradables. Él era profesor de ciencias biológicas en la universidad y lideraría la reunión como invitado especial.

Tom, por otro lado, era dueño de una empresa de telecomunicaciones y pasaría todo el día encerrado entre reuniones, hasta que fuera la hora de salida.

Nathan, el hijo adoptivo de los dos, tenía catorce años y estaba en la secundaria. Después de sus clases asistiría a las prácticas de básquet porque el campeonato nacional se acercaba y aunque no era muy bueno, se esforzaba por mejorar.

Ese era un día normal, como cualquier otro en la familia Riddle-Potter.

…

Cuando Harry regreso a su casa, demasiado cansado pero satisfecho, lo primero que hizo fue a buscar a su marido, que sabía lo encontraría metido en su estudio leyendo algún libro relajándose, olvidando a todos los incompetentes que tenía por empleados.

Y así fue como lo encontró, Tom ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llegado de tan absorto que estaba en la lectura. Se decidió por sorprenderlo. Colocándose detrás de él, puso sus manos sobre los hombros y comenzó a masajearlos sugerentemente, acercándose poco a poco hasta que sus labios estuvieron alineados con su mejilla.

-Hola, amor –hablo la demasiado sedosa voz de Harry -¿Me extrañaste? –Tom solo gimió al sentir los labios de su querido esposo sobre su cuello.

-No tienes idea. –Girándose hacia Harry lo tomo de los hombros y lo jalo hacia él, para finalmente sentarlo sobre su regazo y besarlo.

Esa si es una bienvenida, se dijo Harry mentalmente. Así siguieron un buen rato, besándose y acariciando, pero sin llegar a más, solo necesitaban ese pequeño momento, juntos, olvidándose de todo, el trabajo se dejaba afuera, y la paternidad volvería una vez se sirviera la cena.

En la mente de Harry algo hizo clic al recordar lo de paternidad, se preguntó por qué tanto silencio a esa hora, si era cuando Nathan más se entretenía poniendo su música a todo volumen, a Tom no le importaba mucho (en secreto compartía los gusto de su hijo, solo que no le gustaba decirlo, algo sobre que los adultos no escuchan música de jóvenes, había escuchado decirle una vez), así que se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Nathan, y le hizo saber su intriga a su esposo.

-Amor ¿Dónde está Nathan?

-¿Quién? –Tom seguía medio baboso por los besos que ni siquiera escucho bien la pregunta de su esposo.

-¿Tu hijo? ¿Dónde está? Quiero saludarlo. –Harry le sonrió, pareciéndole gracioso como su esposo perdía la razón con unos cuantos besos.

-¿No lo fuiste a recoger tú? –preguntó desconcertado. Harry, sin embargo lo vio con un tic en el ojo.

-Tom… -alargo un poco más las palabras, lo que puso en alerta al hombre frente a él. –De casualidad ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije esta mañana?

Tom sudó frio, esa mañana estaba tan desvelado por quedarse la noche entera trabajando y fastidiado con las reuniones a las que debía asistir después, que prácticamente se movía en automático. A penas y si había tomado su desayuno. ¿Qué le había dicho Harry?

Vio como Harry saltaba de sus piernas y poniéndose de pie salía corriendo. En serio ¿Qué le había dicho?

Sintió entonces su bolsillo vibrar y al revisarlo se quedó espantado, ahora si recordaba. Mierda, estaba en problemas. Tenía unas cincuenta llamadas perdidas y como veinte mensajes de su hijo. Se fijó en la hora que era: las 9:40 pm. ¡Mierda! Fijo Harry le haría la ley del hielo todo el mes, y no quería pensar en el sermón que le esperaba. Harry daba miedo cuando se enojaba. Y la venganza, esa era la peor parte. Definitivamente, estaba muerto.

-….-….-…-

Mientras tanto, en el instituto…

-Es la última vez que le digo a padre que me venga a traer. A la próxima, me voy caminando.

Refunfuñando fue como lo encontró Harry, quien le ofreció una disculpa y lo invito a comer en McDonald. Se pusieron al tanto el uno al otro sobre los hechos relevantes de su día, ignorando a Tom, quien no dejaba de dar vueltas en su estudio como león enjaulado.

-¿Y padre? –pregunto al fin Nathan.

-Mortificándose en casa, posiblemente pensando en lo que le hare por haberse olvidado de ti.

-¿Y en verdad piensas hacerle algo?

-En realidad, no. Es más divertido viéndolo pasar alerta todo el mes, esperando el posible ataque. –Harry sonrió como el gato de Alicia, y su hijo solo pudo sentir como un escalofrió recorría su espalda. Definitivamente, el mundo al ver a sus dos padres, pensaban ingenuamente que su padre Tom era un ser de hielo sin corazón y su papá Harry era hojuelas con miel, sin embargo ahora, como tantas otras veces, el solo confirmaba que el demonio vestido con alas no era otro que su querido papá Harry. Esperaba nunca hacerlo enojar. Harry mientras tanto seguía comiendo papitas embadurnadas con helado, una extraña costumbre, pero le daba igual.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **XD Lo escribí como en diez minutos, sin fijarme en puntos, comas o acentos. Hasta después le hice las correcciones. De verdad, esto me hizo mucha gracia y quería poner algo de vida familiar. En este fic no magia, solo son personas normales, o lo más normal que se pueda ser.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leeremos pronto. Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Día7-OS basado en 1de los cinco sentidos

**Día 7-OS basado en uno de los cinco sentidos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nagini tenía un plan, un plan infalible: Sea como sea, haría que su mejor amigo (casi hermano) tuviera una cita.

Desde que se conocieron al entrar a la universidad, Tom le pareció un chico intrigante, sobresalía en todo lo que hacía y cuando se trataba de liderazgo era todo un magnate –suponía que todo aquel que heredaría a futuro una compañía familiar debía nacer con ese don –pero, siempre hay un pero, cuando se trataba de relaciones interpersonales Tom era un desastre, y para ocultarlo se ponía una máscara de seriedad e indiferencia. Nagini fue la única en lograr traspasar toda esa barrera.

Por casualidades de la vida, de esas que llegan en el momento justo, Nagini se encontró con un anuncio en internet sobre la inauguración de un nuevo restaurante en Londres. El restaurante se llamaba "Dans le Noir" que significaba "En la oscuridad" lo cual era literal, según el anuncio los platillos son servidos en un salón sin luz y los meseros eran invidentes, lo ingenioso del lugar es que nadie sabía qué es lo que estaba cenando o con quien hablaba _,_ todos son iguales y ven lo mismo: Pura y llana _oscuridad_. Lo cual para Nagini era perfecto. Si lo que le preocupaba a su querido Tom era el cómo los demás lo veían ese ya no sería ningún problema.

Tom siempre fue inseguro en ese aspecto y no precisamente por su apariencia (el tipo era un jodido adonis) sino por el hecho de que se acercaban a él por interés, nunca por conocer realmente a Tom, dejando de lado su apellido o fortuna. A Nagini nunca le importo eso, ella era feliz con lo que ganaba trabajando en su tienda online de antigüedades, ella lo quería por ser el chico inteligente, necio, detallista hasta la medula, y un poco gruñón, así lo quería. Pero su cariño era algo más fraternal, además de que su querido amigo era gay, ella quería que Tom encontrara a alguien especial con el que no le importara ser… él.

Así que la inauguración del restaurante sería la ocasión perfecta, todos irían –en especial jóvenes intrépidos que buscan nuevas experiencias –ya había hecho las reservaciones y el sábado por la noche, sin importar que tuviera que arrastrar a Tom, asistirían al restaurante.

Llegado el sábado, Nagini se sorprendió por el hecho de que no tuvo que luchar tanto como había esperado para hacer que Tom la acompañara al restaurante. Ese fue un plus. Estando ya en el restaurante no fue como se imaginaba, la fachada era sencilla solo con una entrada amplia y el letrero en letras cursivas que citaba "Dans le Noir". El recepcionista verifico la reservación y luego les dio las indicaciones de cómo funcionaba el restaurante. Les dijo que solo pasarían una hora y media en el restaurante, donde los sentarían en una mesa con otras personas desconocidas y cenarían en completa oscuridad guiándose nada más por el tacto o su gusto u olfato para identificar lo que les servirían.

Otra indicación fue que les hicieron dejar lo que sea que llevaran encima en unos casilleros individuales: bolsos, carteras, billeteras, celulares, cámara, etc. Todo con tal de que no hicieran trampa. Terminada esa parte, les proporcionaron un guía el cual les dijo que se apoyaran en sus hombros, y por fin los dirigieron hacia el tan esperado salón oscuro. Nagini muy emocionada, y Tom nervioso por no saber a lo que se enfrentaría.

Al inicio le había parecido interesante, pero ahora estando allí, dirigiéndose hacia lo desconocido ya no pensaba que fuera buena tan idea. Según la reglas del lugar, ellos comerían lo que les sirvieran no importa que fuera algo desagradable o no fuera de su gusto, estaban a la merced de la oscuridad. El guía, Marcos, como había escuchado que lo nombraba el recepcionista, los ubico en una mesa donde ya había otras dos personas. Como el lugar funcionaba con una hora precisa, la cena se les sirviría al mismo tiempo a todos los comensales que se presentaron al restaurante, y así su noche comenzaba. A las siete en punto.

Nagini por supuesto fue la primera en entablar conversación con el que suponía tenia de frente, hablaba hasta por los codos y al tipo parecía no importarle, él por el contrario no sabía cómo comenzar, hasta le parecía ridículo hablarle a la nada al solo ver oscuridad, pero se recordó mentalmente que esa era la idea, no es que no hubiera nada ni nadie frente a él, es que _no podía ver nada ni a nadie_. Se decidió entonces a presentarse primero, ya que al parecer el tipo frente a él era igual o peor interactuando con las personas.

-Hola –fue lo que ingeniosamente se le ocurrió decir.

-Hola –fue la suave voz que le contestó, al parecer era un joven.

-Soy Tom –no planeaba decir su apellido aún, la idea de la cena a ciegas era que nadie supiera con quien compartía compañía, y su apellido era demasiado popular.

-Yo soy Harry. –Tom se rio quedito, en serio tenía que encontrar rápido un tema de conversación para sacar ese hielo.

-Interesante lugar ¿No crees? –fue lo más rápido que se le ocurrió a Tom.

-Completamente de acuerdo. Aunque al entrar me tropecé un par de veces y creo que golpee a alguien en la cabeza. –El chico rio y a Tom le gusto escucharlo.

Cuando ya todo el mundo tuvo su platillo de frente, la cena oficialmente comenzó, Tom tuvo algo de dificultad al tomar los cubiertos –igual que el resto del mundo – aun así no se preocupó tanto por equivocarse o hacer cualquier desastre, de todas formas nadie lograría ver lo que hacía o no hacía.

-¿Qué te sirvieron a ti? Creo que yo tengo puré de papas y ensalada de atún. –Hablo de nuevo el chico, Harry, se recordó Tom.

Tom probo su comida e intento identificar los sabores. Pollo, un poco picante y a la par lo acompañaba algo viscoso, que al probarlo se derritió en su boca, a pesar de no poder identificarlo sabía muy exquisito.

-No estoy muy seguro –hablo por fin, respondiendo a la pregunta –creo que pollo.

La cena continuo, teniendo pequeños accidentes por aquí y por allá, de fondo se podían escuchar a las otras personas riendo y platicando, sintiéndose a gusto aun sin tener activo uno de sus cinco sentidos, nadie podía ver nada, y por fin pudo entender el ingenio en todo aquello. Las personas muchas veces se guía por lo que ven, rechazando o aceptando según les agrade lo que ven, no se preocupan en intentar conocer a las demás personas, solo se dedican a hacer prejuicios. Pronto se sintió bien en ese ambiente y sin la tensión del inicio también comenzó a platicar con el chico, quien ya había botado un vaso, el cual supuso no era de cristal, de lo contrario se hubiera escuchado hacerse trizas a penas tocara el suelo.

-Y ¿Qué edad tienes, Harry? –escucho moverse un poco al chico y luego responder a su pregunta.

-Tengo veintitrés años, pero aparento ser de menos, algo de los genes familiares supongo. ¿Y tú, Tom?

-Tengo veinticinco, pronto cumpliré veintiséis.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? –se escuchaba emocionado, que raro pensó Tom.

-El treinta y uno de diciembre.

-Wow, interesante fecha, celebración al doble. Debes pedir doble regalo a todos tus amigos y a tu familia ¿cierto? Mi hermanito lo hace, nació en navidad y dice que sus regalos deben ser doble por haber nacido en tal fecha.

-No celebro mi cumpleaños porque mis padres no viven aquí en Londres, y no muchos conocen la fecha en que nací, así que no, no suelo recibir muchos regalos. No es importante de todas formas.

-Oh… -Harry se quedó un momento en silencio. Tom no entendió por qué. No es que importara mucho el no celebrar su cumpleaños, recibía una llamada de su madre y su padre siempre le enviaba una postal, además Nagini siempre saldría con un alocado artefacto antiguo con alguna leyenda igual de extravagante. –Sabes, cuando era pequeño me gustaba mucho celebrar mi cumpleaños, eso, hasta que mis padres murieron el mismo día de mi cumpleaños. Tuvieron un accidente cuando regresaban a casa, habían hecho un viaje para visitar a mis abuelos y habían prometido estar conmigo ese día. Pero no pudieron, estaba lloviendo y… -Tom no sabía por qué el chico de pronto comenzaba a contarle eso, decidió solo seguir escuchando. –Tom, ¿no has pensado que aunque ellos no puedan viajar, tú si podrías? Es un día feriado, y créeme, no hay nada como pasar en familia esas fechas especiales. Algún día ya no los tendrás y te harán falta.

Tom no se esperó eso, y tampoco se había puesto a pensar en el hecho de que en algún momento sus padres ya no estarían. En realidad nadie piensa en que morirá en algún momento, todos dan por hecho de que sí, sucederá, pero no en un momento muy próximo.

-Yo aún tengo a mi hermanito y a mi padrino, pero llegan momento en el que extraño platicar sobre plantas con mamá o jugar ajedrez con mi padre.

-Ciertamente, nunca pienso en esas cosas, desde pequeño me impusieron una meta y me educaron para alcanzarla, por eso, detalles tan mínimos como celebrar un cumpleaños o asistir a convivios con amigos no es algo que haga muy a menudo.

-Y una vez que cumplas esa meta ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que pasará después? ¿O solo piensas trabajar, encontrar una mujer digna para ser tu esposa con la cual luego tendrás hijos y le inculcaras los mismos pensamientos que te inculcaron a ti? –Harry hablaba profundamente, cuestionando lo que por años había sido una verdad absoluta para Tom, haciendo que ocultara lo que verdaderamente le gustaba o el cómo se sentía en realidad.

-No puedo ir a contra corriente, no me han dado opciones. –fue su respuesta.

-Siempre hay opción, nadie tiene derecho a encadenarnos –Tom lo escucho reír –Yo, por ejemplo, tengo el peso sobre mis hombros de hacerme cargo de las empresas que me dejaron mis padres, las grandes compañías Potter. Sin embargo no me siento preparado, y así se lo hice saber a mi padrino, y él me dijo que no había problema, que viviera e hiciera cuanto tuviera en mente, que disfrutara de mis días de juventud, ya después podría tomar parte de la empresa.

Tom quedó en shock al escuchar el apellido el chico ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Analizo las palabras que le había dicho, y sintió que tenía razón, sus padres ya habían vivido y él apenas comenzaba su vida, todas aquellas veces que se preguntó si realmente estaba preparado para semejante carga regresaron a su mente. Tanto de aparentar ser maduro lo había hecho una persona apartada e insociable.

-Pero tranquilo, tú también encontrara una opción diferente. Solo debes tener el valor para hacerla respetar.

Después de semejante discurso que había dejado impresionado a Tom, el chico fácilmente desvió la conversación y comenzó a hablar del postre que tenía en frente. Y la siguiente hora se le hizo corta con todo lo que hablaba Harry, perfectamente podía hablar de cualquier tema, después de que al inicio no se atreviera ni a decir "hola". A Tom le gusto, Harry tenía ingenio y un humor negro muy interesante, tampoco le importaba usar su sarcasmo y en más de algún momento le hizo sacar una sonrisa a Tom.

-Harry…

-¿Si, Tom?

-¿Te veré cuando salgamos?

-¿Quieres verme?

-Me encantaría.

-Pues debo advertirte que no soy nada fuera de lo ordinario, además de los lentes –los cuales no me han ayudado mucho esta noche – y del nido de cuervos que tengo por cabello ¡No se controla ni con gel! Ya lo he intentado –Harry rio y Tom lo imito imaginando las largas horas que el chico pasaría en frente del espejo intentando domar su cabello.

-No importa.

-En ese caso, no veo ningún problema. ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Cómo hago para identificarte?

-Solo sigue mi impresionante voz y me encontraras.

-Supongo que después de haber pasado toda una hora y media sin necesitar mis ojos, mis demás sentidos estarán agudizados, encontrarte no será difícil.

-Eso espero.

Pocos minutos después, escucharon una voz que les aviso que la cena había terminado y que una persona los ayudaría a salir hasta la recepción, donde pagaría la cena y obtendrían de regreso sus pertenencias. Tom tuvo que esperar su turno y salió primero que Harry.

La luz lo deslumbro un poco, pero no tardó mucho en acostumbrase. Vio a Nagini que ya estaba tomando su bolso y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Nagini.

-¡Tom! ¿Qué tal tu cena? La mía fue genial, excepto por el postre, flan de coco ¿Te imaginas? Con solo olerlo ya sabía lo que era. –Se quejó su amiga.

-Conocí a un chico. Muy interesante debo decir.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Y cómo es? Oh cierto, pregunta tonta.

-Lo conoceré cuando salga.

-¡Que genial! –grito Nagini y Tom la chito para que no hiciera tanto escándalo y la apuro para que salieran del restaurante. Entre todas esas personas haciendo ruido dudaba mucho que Harry lo reconociera.

Después de unos diez minutos esperando fuera del restaurante y soportando la chillante voz de Nagini, al fin vio salir a alguien que concordaba con el aspecto que le había descrito Harry, así que decidió acercarse.

-Harry ¿verdad?

-¿Tom? –el chico lo miro impresionado. Estando más cerca de él, Tom se fijó en los impresionantes ojos verdes que tenía.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Bueeeno, esto si es sorpresa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé, no te imagine así.

-¿Y cómo me imaginaste? –pregunto divertido Tom.

-Sinceramente me imagine lo peor. –Harry sonrió radiante y le tendió la mano a Tom –Un gusto, Tom.

-Igualmente, un gusto Harry. –Tom estrecho la mano del chico frente a él.

Nagini de lejos miraba la interaccion entre su amigo y el chico lindo con el que hablaba. Al parecer su plan sí había funcionado y esperaba que se siguieran hablando y llegaran a más que simples conocidos.

-¿Nagini? –la nombrada se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico rubio con bellos ojos plata parado justo detrás de ella.

-¿Hablas conmigo?

-No, con otra Nagini que conocí, fíjate.

La chica sonrió, al parecer Tom no había sido el único que tuvo suerte con su _cita a ciegas_.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Bueno, como habrán notado el sentido que tome fue el de la vista. Había escuchado hablar sobre este restaurante y en verdad existe, espero alguna vez visitarlo, seria genial no ver nada, temporalmente obviamente.**

 **Este el día siete, espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Pd-. Quise hacer a Nagini humana porque en realidad ella fue uno de los seres que más tiempo paso con Tom Riddle, aunque fuera una serpiente, y también por el hecho de que mi hermana me dio la idea, dedico este capítulo a ella, que aunque no le guste mucho el Slash me ayuda y escucha mis locas ideas.**


	9. Día 8 Invierno

**Día 8- Invierno.**

Harry escuchaba los relámpagos caer y por más que se refugiara en las sabanas el estruendo llegaba a sus oídos y lo hacía brincar de temor. Tomando su sabana y cubriéndose con ella bajó de su cama, corriendo lo más rápido que sus pequeños piececitos podían. Llego a aquella habitación, abriendo lentamente la puerta fijo su mirada en la gran cama y en el cuerpo que dormía allí. Otro relámpago cayó e ilumino la habitación, con pequeñas lágrimas corrió hacia la cama y abrazó al cuerpo que aun dormitaba antes de sentir el brusco movimiento del colchón.

-Harry, no puedes cambiar de cama siempre que haya tormentas. –Hablo la somnolienta voz del joven. Aun así no hizo nada para apartar al niño que se abrazaba fuertemente a él.

-Solo esta vez, lo prometo. –se escuchó amortiguada la voz, Tom solo suspiro y puso un hechizo silenciador para que Harry dejara de escuchar los relámpagos. –Gracias, Tom. –El pequeño sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

-Deberás levantarte muy temprano mañana, tienes clases.

-Lo hare. Descansa Tom.

-Descansa, pequeño mocoso.

Se podría decir que Harry odiaba las tormentas, en especial las de invierno, pero amaba tener eso como excusa para dormir cerca de Tom. El chico no le permitía a nadie más irrumpir en su habitación y Harry estaba orgulloso de ser el privilegiado entre tantos. Tom era de él, y no lo compartiría con nadie, y si tenía que poner como pretextos su miedo a las tormentas, pues bien, que así fuera. No le importaba parecer débil ante Tom, porque sabía que él lo protegería. Y viceversa.

.

.

.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ehhhhhhhhh, aquí esta, un Harry de unos doce años y un Tom de dieciséis. Harry crecerá alejando a todo aquel que intente acercarse a su querido Tom, y a este no le importará en lo absoluto. Es un raro cariño que supongo con los años se hará más fuerte. No lo sé, a veces hasta yo me quedo con cara de WTF con lo que escribo.**


	10. Día 9 Verano

**Día 9-Verano**

A Tom no le gustaba el verano. Verano significaría regresar al orfanato y soportar a la Sra. Cole y sus quejumbrosos gritos intentando controlar a un montón de niños revoltosos. Por suerte para él, había descubierto una biblioteca en la ciudad que aceptaba a chicos para trabajos de verano, ayudando a acomodar libros o recepcionando préstamos. Así de esa forma pasaría un mínimo de tiempo en ese espantoso lugar antes de regresar a Hogwarts, y a cambio podría leer cuantos libros quisiera, mientras trabajaba.

Ese día en especial estaba siendo muy tranquilo, solo habían llegado unas cuatro personas a devolver libros prestados y dos que habían llegado buscando libros de literatura e historia. Nada complicado. Y su día podría haber seguido bien de no ser por el estruendo que escucho al fondo de la biblioteca, se apresuró a encontrarse con el que había causado el desastre, esta vez no dejaría que nadie se escapara, ya varias veces pandillas de inútiles se metían a hacer destrozos solo para molestar y a él le tocaba arreglar todo, pero esta vez no sería así.

Cuando llegó sin embargo encontró un librero caído y un chico debajo de él, se asustó y se apresuró a levantar el pesado mueble, y de paso quitarle al chico la montaña de libros que le habían caído encima. Cuando estuvo libre el chico miro con una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Tom para luego… desmayarse. Lo que faltaba.

Tom lo cargo hasta el pequeño cuarto detrás de la recepción para ver si tenía alguna lesión y de paso despertarlo. No sabía si se había golpeado la cabeza o el desmayo solo fue del susto. Cuando lo recostó sobre un viejo sofá se fijó mayormente en el chico. Tom lo conocía, era un año menor en Hogwarts e iba a Gryffindor, aunque le pareció extraño ¿Qué hacía un niño de familia sangre pura en ese lugar? Se apresuró a hacerle el chequeo y cuando vio que no tenía nada lo despertó a la manera muggle con un poco de alcohol, le enojaba eso de no poder hacer magia fuera de la escuela hasta que cumpliera 17.

-¿Qué paso? –Un poco desorientado, el chico se levantó intentando ver a su alrededor.

-Te cayó un librero encima. ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste para que eso pasara?

-Es que quería alcanzar un libro que estaba muy alto, intente usar un banquillo pero me resbale y de lo único que pude agarrarme fue del librero pero eso resulto aun peor. –el chico se sobaba la cabeza y miraba a todos lados. -¿Dónde están mis lentes?

-Destrozados, seguramente. –Tom se rio por el gemido patético que soltó el niño. –De todas formas ¿Qué hacías aquí en una biblioteca muggle?

-Yo, bueno… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes…?

-También voy a Hogwarts.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Yo pregunte primero, pero te lo diré. Trabajo aquí.

-Pues yo estaba visitando a una amiga que vive cerca y me pidió acompañarla a la biblioteca, pero tuvo que regresar porque se le olvidaron algunas cosas y yo me quedé. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tom Riddle.

-Yo me llamo Harry Potter, un placer. –Harry extendió su mano y Tom acepto el saludo. –Tom Riddle ¿Me ayudarías a encontrar mis lentes? Sin ellos prácticamente solo miro borrones en movimiento.

Tom le ayudo a ubicarse y a buscar los mencionados lentes, y a pesar de imaginar que los encontraría desbaratados, los lentes parecían no tener el más mínimo rasguño.

-ES un hechizo. –Le explicó Harry a Tom –Estaba cansado de siempre fregarlos, ya que juego quidditch, entonces mi madre se le ocurrió la idea de protegerlos con un hechizo, así no tendría que estarlos cambiando a cada rato.

Cuando al fin Harry pudo ver claramente, miro apreciativamente a Tom y luego dio un largo silbido.

-Eres muy guapo, Tom. ¿Ya te lo habían dicho?

-No, en realidad. –Tom se sentía un poco cohibido, nadie nunca le había hablado tan descaradamente. Ni siquiera se acercaban a él, y que viniera este chico y comenzara hablarle como si nada y encima de eso le dijera que era guapo, le ponía los nervios de punta, pero como buen Slytherin sabía camuflar sus emociones.

-No hablas mucho… ¡Me agradas! –Harry sonrió radiante y después de eso escucho a su amiga llamarlo, al parecer la chica ya había vuelto. Cuando miro el desastre del librero regaño a Harry y entre ellos dos ayudaron a Tom a recoger los libros y acomodarlos.

Como Tom tenia trabajo que hacer y los dos amigos tenían que irse, Harry le dio una corta despedida a Tom, diciéndole que lo volvería a ver pronto. Tom no sabía cuándo sería ese pronto, pero en su pecho algo se calentó al ver la sonrisa de Harry. Ese verano, no fue tan malo para Tom después de todo. Y sin saberlo aún, los demás que vendrían serían los mejores en compañía de Harry.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.**

 **Como** _ **Invierno**_ **resulto ser un drabble,** _ **Verano**_ **quise hacerlo una viñeta para no hacer tanta diferencia. Me imagino a un Tom no tan popular y a un Harry que goza de la vida, son tan tiernos juntos. Harry estaba visitando a Hermione y casualmente la biblioteca que ella frecuenta en sus vacaciones es en la que Tom encontró trabajo.**

 **Me estoy haciendo experta en esto de las historias de un solo capitulo, me siento realizada. Gracias por leer.**


	11. Dia 10-lo que paso en tu diafantasia

**Día 10- Todo lo que paso en tu día + fantasía**

Tom Riddle corría, cosa muy poco usual vista en él, pero ahí estaba y todo por una maldita encomienda perdida.

Su día había comenzado lo más normal del mundo. Como siempre se levantó temprano, se tomó su taza de café matutino y pan tostado con mantequilla, tomo un baño y se vistió lo más presentable que fuera posible en menos de veinte minutos y salió camino a su trabajo.

El periódico no abre hasta las nueve, pero él como empleado tenía que estar media hora antes. Trabajaba en la sección editorial como aspirante a escritor de una de las tantas secciones informativas en el periódico, al ser nuevo no le daban mucho respeto que se diga y en lugar de enseñarle cómo funcionaba todo, los superiores lo tenían como asis-tonto*, y no solo ellos, sino que también sus compañeros de trabajo le dejaban cualquier carga extra, sin poder decir que no a menos que quisiera ser despedido. Era como un tiempo de prueba en el que solo llevaba una semana y ya quería mandar al carajo a todo el mundo.

Entro en el edificio, subiendo al tercer piso y entrando en la sección donde había viarias casillas con varios de sus compañeros pululando a esa hora intentando terminar algún artículo o buscando los titulares recogidos el día anterior. Lo típico de los lunes.

Se dirigió a la última de las casillas y encendió su computadora, aun no le asignaban nada muy espectacular, solo inmensos reportes de facturas atrasados y los pedidos de almuerzo para todos en la oficina. Malditos explotadores. Respiro profundo y miró hacia la pantalla, mientras se encendía lentamente sentía que varios minutos preciosos de su vida se perdían y moría un poco, debía recordar por qué seguía allí. Por millonésima vez.

Cuando al fin la maldita computadora del siglo de los dinosaurios encendió, uno de sus jefes lo llamo. Sin rechistar se levantó y apresuró a llegar a la oficina.

-Riddle, necesito que vayas a recoger un paquete al área de correos en el piso doce. Lo quiero aquí antes de las tres de la tarde. Aconsejo que te apresures, suele congestionarse. –Le entregó un papelito con el nombre y el código del paquete.

-¿Algo más, señor? –Hablo con su voz monótona sin dejar pasar ninguna emoción.

-Si tienes tiempo, pásate por un latte. –El jefe le tendió un billete y luego lo despidió.

Tom suspiró internamente y después de pasar apagando su computadora fosilizada, se dirigió al ascensor para subir al piso doce. Observo la información en el papelito que decía "Asuza-7102372" no debía ser mucho trabajo además de hacer fila.

Diez minutos después al fin había llegado a su piso y camino hacia las oficinas de correo, y se sorprendió al ver que solo había cinco personas haciendo fila para retirar paquetería. Eso era bueno, no se perdería tanto tiempo. Otros cinco minutos y llego a la ventanilla con una chica que lo atendió amablemente. Él solo dijo "buenos días" y luego le tendió el papelito. La chica lo tomo y después de un rato tecleando en la computadora (que por cierto era más actualizada que la suya) se volvió hacia a él y le informo que el código no era válido. Tom maldijo por dentro.

-¿Cómo que no es válido?

-El código no corresponde a ningún paquete recibido actualmente. Tal vez te dieron un número equivocado.

-¿No puede revisar de nuevo?

-Ya lo hice tres veces, el código es denegado.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Tom tomó el papelito de vuelta y lo miro fijamente por unos segundos.

-¿Seguro que te dijeron que buscaras en esta casilla? En el piso 23 hay otra oficina de correo. Tal vez se equivocaron de oficina postal.

-¿Eso es posible? –Preguntó incrédulo Tom.

-Te asombraría la de veces que ha ocurrido. Suerte. –la chica lo despidió y dándole las gracias salió de la fila rumbo al ascensor.

Quince minutos después de nuevo salió del ascensor buscando la mentada oficina de correos, se estaba volviendo claustrofóbico de tanto estar encerrado en el ascensor. Casi estaba tentado a tomar las escaleras. Esta vez la fila si estaba larga y suponiendo la hora que era estaba un 90% seguro de que cerrarían la ventanilla para ir almorzar antes de que él llegara. Bueno, perecía ser su día de suerte, llego antes de que dieran las doce en punto y el bendito código funcionó. Casi se pone a bailar de alegría. Pero se contuvo.

El hombre que lo estaba atendiendo le pidió la identificación, la oficina de donde venía y el número de teléfono de la sección. Como era nuevo solo se había aprendido un número, el de su casilla así que ese dio.

Otra vez rumbo al ascensor, ahora con el paquete, una horda de empleados muertos de hambre y desesperados por salir, lo atropellaron e hicieron que botara el paquete que cayó justo dentro del ascensor que tan pronto se cerró antes de que pudiera tomarlo. Solo atinó a reaccionar y buscar las escaleras, el comedor en el edificio quedaba en el piso 8 que era lo más probable a donde se dirigía, más de diez pisos por los cuales bajar corriendo.

Iba por el piso 18 cuando sentía que ya no respiraba ¿Por qué carajo había tantos pisos en un solo edificio? Después de tomar un respiro, siguió su carrera hacia abajo. Cuando ya sentía su alma desfallecer, llego frente al ascensor justo a tiempo. Pero cuando se abrió y la misma horda de empleados hambrientos salieron y el ascensor quedó vacío, no había nada. NADA.

Ahora sí estaba despedido, así de fácil y rápido solo por un maldito paquete perdido. Maldito código. Malditas oficinas. Malditos empleados moribundos. Maldito ascensor. Malditas escaleras. ¡MALDITOS TODOS! Resignado volvió a su piso y se dirigió a su casilla, dejándose caer en la silla una vez hubo llegado.

-¿Riddle…?-Hablo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡¿Qué, maldita sea?! –Estaba frustrado, y aunque nunca respondía así no pudo evitarlo.

Sintió como le tiraban algo al escritorio y se levantó solo para seguirle gritando al idiota que lo estaba molestando.

-¡Paquetería perdida, idiota! –Le gritó el chico frente a él. Tom se giró hacia la mesa y ahí estaba. Casi se ponía a llorar de felicidad. ¡No estaba despedido! –Un simple "gracias" hubiera bastado. –El chico dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar enfurruñado, hablando algo acerca de la gentileza perdida y de que el mundo se estaba volviendo cada vez peor.

Tom quiso seguirlo para disculparse, pero el chico ya había entrado en el ascensor y se había ido. No quiso esperar más y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe a entregar el paquete, no vaya a ser que lo vuelva a perder.

El jefe lo recibió y en frente de Tom lo abrió. Casi le da una ulcera al ver lo que contenía el maldito paquete. ¡Piedras! El endemoniado paquete por el que casi pierde la vida en las escaleras contenía… PIEDRAS.

Con un tic en el ojo, Tom decidió que se tomaría el día libre, se lo dieran o no. Ya suficiente había sufrido hoy. Tomo sus cosas se encaminaron fuera de las casillas. Entonces llegó a una encrucijada, no sabía que era peor: las escaleras o el ascensor. Opto por el ascensor, después de todo estaba en el tercer piso, no sufriría tanto.

Con andar cansado y desanimado salió a la calle, pero iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en la persona que venía delante de él con una montaña de paquetes que le obstaculizaban la vista, por ende terminaron en el suelo los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tu otra vez? –Grito indignado el chico.

-¿Yo?

-No sé qué te andas, wey, pero conmigo no la tomes. Ya suficiente trabajo tengo encima.

-¡Tu! –Grito Tom al darse cuenta de quién era.

-Sí, Yo. –El chico comenzó a recoger los paquetes y Tom se apresuró a ayudarlo.

-Quería disculparme, no fue mi intención gritarte. Estaba teniendo un pésimo día y creí que eras uno de mis molestos compañeros de trabajo. Lo lamento.

Tom tomo el último de los paquetes caídos y el chico lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Te disculpo si me ayudas a llevar esto al sótano. –Sonrió y Tom aunque no quería caminar más, decidió acompañarlo porque después de todo el chico le había devuelto el paquete perdido y gracias a eso aún tenía trabajo. –Por cierto, me llama Harry. Mucho gusto.

-Tom, igualmente.

-Tom, después de esto tengo la tarde libre. ¿Qué te parece ir a tomar un café? Pareces necesitarlo, yo invito. –Ante la mención del café, Tom se acordó del latte que quería su jefe y casi tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo a buscarlo, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Ya se había dado el día libre, ni de coña regresaba a ese lugar. Tom le sonrió a Harry, aceptando el café.

-Si tú invitas al café, yo invito las galletitas.

-¡Hecho! –Dijo Harry. Se apresuraron a ir al sótano y dejar los paquetes que faltaban para ser libres al fin.

Ese lunes comenzó hecho un desastre, pero todo pintaba a que terminaría esplendido. Mientras las personas dentro del edifico seguían ajetreadas y llenas de trabajo, ellos dos disfrutaban de un rico café con galletas de chocolate. Hablando de todo y de nada.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **XD HORRIBLE! Que te manden una encomienda y se equivoquen de sucursal es horrible, el lunes prácticamente me hicieron correr de un punto a otro, pero al final del día todo termino bien para mí, con un rico café y charlando con un amigo que no había visto en todo un mes.**

 ***Asis-Tonto: es un juego de palabras en la que se une Asistente y Tonto. Se define a los babosos que sirven de PTM (ParaTodaMierda) cuando entran a trabajar en un lugar, así les dicen en mi país xD**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, espero se hayan reído de la desgracia de Tom y hayan disfrutado el cap.**


	12. Día 11-Muerte de tu personaje favorito

**Día 11-Muerte de tu personaje favorito**

Harry solo enfermó de pronto. Una tarde estaba jugando con su hijo James, y a la siguiente estaba postrado en cama por un intenso dolor en la cabeza. El dolor resulto ser un tumor llegando a fase terminal a la mitad de su cerebro, no se había notado porque hasta ahora solo actuaba pasivamente y estuvo dormido por años, pero el tumor despertó de golpe y entonces Harry tenía menos de tres meses de vida pronosticados. Todos los amigos, compañeros de trabajo, y conocidos que tenían aprecio por Harry estaban devastados por la noticia. Su hijo y esposo más que todos.

Antes de morir dejo en claro que no sintieran pena por él, tuvo cuanto quiso y vivió lo mejor que pudo, también expreso que, si había lastimado a alguien lo perdonaran, que nadie era perfecto. Él tenía claro que iba a morir, y lo aceptaba. Sin embargo, debió prever que por muy tranquilo que él estuviera con su próxima muerte, había quienes no deseaban apartarse de su lado aun, y dolía demasiado separarse de quien amaban tanto.

Haciendo alarde de su innegable necesidad de contradecir a las personas, Harry no murió después de tres meses como dijeron los doctores, lo hizo después de un año, en otoño, a finales de octubre. Nadie esperó que viviera tanto. Pero lo hizo. Las leyes no iban con Harry, de eso estaban seguros.

….

James había sido el único hijo que logró tener con Ginny antes de divorciarse de ella. Simplemente las cosas no funcionaron y se separaron amistosamente, después de todo su matrimonio había sido algo muy apresurado y sin el cariño, la fuerza o madurez suficiente como para afrontarlo.

Cuando James cumplió cuatro años, Ginny le dijo que quería ir a estudiar fuera del país y que había recibido una beca, pero no podría ir con su hijo. Harry no vio ningún problema en que James se quedara a vivir con él, después de todo pasaba más tiempo con en su casa que con su madre, la ausencia de Ginny no sería tan dolorosa. James entonces empezó a vivir con Harry y su lazo se hizo aún más fuerte de lo que ya era. Ginny se comunicaba a través de cartas o por teléfono, así no perdía contacto con su hijo.

…

Harry siendo escritor pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en casa, solo saliendo cuando tenía que hablar con la editorial o cuando su representante lo arrastraba a fiestas publicitarias o firmas de autógrafos, lo cual era muy fastidioso en su opinión. Su único consuelo era la compañía de James, quien se ganaba el cariño de todos al quedarse junto a él y sonreír de esa manera tan hermosa que venía de familia.

Fue en una de esas reuniones que conoció a Tom Riddle, el Editor en Jefe de la editorial que le hacía competencia a la editorial en la que él trabajaba. Por mucho que le ofreció mejores recursos y muchas más ventajas si decidía cambiarse, Harry era leal y despacho al hombre fácilmente de forma estratégica y muy elegante. Lo que no se esperó fue que la semana siguiente recibiera una invitación a cenar acompañada de una caja de chocolates rellenos de licor francés, unos exquisitos manjares que Harry solo podía comprar por correspondencia o cuando andaba en sus giras. Decidió aceptar la cita y dejarle en claro (por si no lo fue la primera vez) que no estaba interesado en su propuesta. Lo que no sabía era que la propuesta que Riddle tenía para él, venía con otras intenciones, fuera del entorno laboral y algo más personal.

Riddle tuvo que contenerse de intentar algo muy descarado con Harry y no porque fuera alguien decente, definitivamente eso no, la razón fue un lindo angelito que no se separaba de Harry ni a sol ni sombra. Pronto supo que, si quería algo con el hombre de bellos ojos verdes y cabellos negros ensortijados, debía también ganarse a su hijo. Cosa muy difícil, después de todo nunca fue muy bueno con los niños.

Después de meses cortejando al padre y al hijo (necesitaba ganar el respeto y la confianza de James), al fin Riddle tuvo su segunda cita (con niño incluido, por supuesto). Tom supo que las palabras rebuscadas y los halagos no eran algo con lo que iba Harry, él era más sencillo y le gustaban las cosas simples y detallistas. Pronto lo que vio solo como un ligue pasajero, se convirtió en tardes paseando por el parque o desayunos desastrosos pero divertidos. Algo mucho más serio y especial. Pasaron los meses, luego años y sin querer, Tom Riddle se había enamorado. Del padre y del hijo.

….

James cumpliría trece años en una semana, aun así no sentía ganas de celebrar nada, apenas hace un año su padre había muerto y para esa fecha él siempre se las ingeniaba para sorprenderlo. Tom le dijo que a Harry no le hubiera gustado que se encerrara en la tristeza y que siempre le gusto celebrar su cumpleaños, que por lo menos debían hacer un pastel de fresas, ese que nunca faltaba, tal vez no sería igual al que horneaba Harry pero intentarlo no costaba nada.

Entonces la mañana de su cumpleaños Tom lo levanto muy tempranito y se pusieron a hornear. El resultado fue una pequeña torta adornada con fresas, nada comparada a la que recordaban, pero el haberla hecho juntos y en memoria de quien amaban hizo que todo se viera mejor. Entonces Tom sacó unas velitas que tenía guardadas, las puso sobre el pastel y las encendió, luego miró a James y le dijo que pidiera un deseo.

Como único deseo en el corazón, James pidió ver a su padre de nuevo, no importa que solo fuera por un día, deseaba abrazarlo y hablar con él de tantas cosas, solo quería sentir su presencia una vez más. Y sin evitarlo, mientras apagaba las velitas una silenciosa lagrima cayó por su mejilla. Tom solo lo abrazó y en un susurro le dijo que él también lo extrañaba. Harry se había ido demasiado pronto de sus vidas.

….

Estaba en completa oscuridad, sentía una inmensa paz, estaba bien. No recordaba nada, no sabía dónde estaba o cómo llegó hasta allí, pero presentía que había algo importante que debía hacer, aunque no supiera qué, exactamente. De pronto un rayito de luz se asomó a través de la oscuridad, pronto la luz se volvió más y más fuerte y luego ya no la pudo suportar.

Después de un tiempo la oscuridad volvió a la normalidad pero ya no era lo mismo. Ya no se sentía flotando como antes, ahora estaba sobre algo suave y cálido, por curiosidad abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor una habitación, estaba muy desordenado para su gusto y por un instante tuvo la necesidad de regañar a alguien, no supo de donde vino esa sensación. Siguió observando la habitación, había muchas fotografías en la pared y en el escritorio, un niño y dos hombres adultos. Se veían felices. Entonces se sintió triste y no supo cuál era la razón.

De pronto la superficie donde se encontraba se comenzó a mover y entro en pánico, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Terremoto? No, solo un chico de cabellos castaños muy desarreglados que salió pitando de la cama al ver que el despertador no había funcionado y estaba tarde para ir al colegio.

Harry vio al niño correr por toda la habitación gritando y maldiciendo cuando se golpeaba con algún mueble mal acomodado. _Eso se gana por el desorden_ , dijo Harry en su mente. Lo vio entrar al que suponía era el baño y después de unos cinco minutos regreso con el cabello mojado y otra ropa. _Nadie se baña tan rápido_ , pensó de nuevo Harry. Sentía simpatía por el muchacho, cuando era joven él también se queda a dormido a veces y llegaba tarde a las clases, por lo que siempre se ganaba un castigo. Un momento… ¡Había recordado! Bueno, no era tanto pero un ver al chico tan agitado le recordó un poco su propia juventud, aunque no algo de mucha importancia. ¿Por qué estaba allí de todos modos? Intentó moverse y se sintió extraño, no sentía sus brazos ni piernas, aunque extrañamente se sentía muy flexible y alargado. Volvió a moverse y esta vez sí lo logró, se estaba arrastrando lento, muy lento… y entonces se cayó haciendo un ruido sordo.

El chico giró hacia donde escucho el ruido y miro al objeto, Harry desde el suelo le devolvió la mirada, desde donde se encontraba el chico se miraba muy grande ¿O es que él era muy pequeño? Eso de no recordar nada era fastidioso. El chico se acercó y lo tomo en sus manos y lo quedo viendo de una manera rara, como anhelando algo, luego lo abrazó. Harry sintió un calorcito que no supo identificar, pero que pronto se fue cuando el chico lo alejo de él, entonces Harry queriendo recuperar el calor se movió.

Algo tan simple, y sin embargo despertó el pánico y los gritos.

…..

Tom preparaba el desayuno para James mientras esperaba que éste bajara ya listo para la escuela. Después de un buen rato esperando y viendo que la hora de cierre del colegio se acercaba decidió subir a ver qué ocurría. Estaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando escucho un grito y luego otro. Lo raro era que provenía de dos voces diferentes. Sin esperar más subió corriendo los pocos escalones que le quedaban. Al abrir el cuarto de James se encontró con el chico en el suelo y la serpiente de felpa que le había regalado Harry _moviéndose_ hacia James.

-¡PAPÁ! –Grito James al ver a Tom.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo lograste que se moviera sola?

-¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada! De pronto comenzó a moverse ¡Y TAMBIÉN HABLA!

Tom lo hubiera mandado a bañarse de nuevo si no fuera porque vio como la serpiente continuaba arrastrándose intentando subirse a James mientras regañaba al niño y decía algo sobre ser muy _ruidoso_. Viendo lo asustado que estaba James, decidió agarrar la serpiente y descubrir el porqué de pronto podía moverse y hablar por sí sola. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, a una distancia segura por precaución, la serpiente lo miró largamente… y luego sonrió.

-¿Tú si me darás calor?

-¿Qué…?

-Él me abrazo y luego se alejó, se sintió muy bien pero ahora no quiere abrazarme de nuevo y grita mucho. –Tom se sorprendió de que la serpiente de felpa pudiera hacer muecas, en especial un puchero.

-¿Y quieres un abrazo?

-Pues sí…

Tom, ante la mirada atónita de James, abrazó a la serpiente. Inevitablemente recordó cuando Harry muy entusiasta le dijo que la había encontrado por casualidad y que le había gustado como regalo de cumpleaños para James, iba a cumplir diez y a diferencia de los demás niños a él le seguían gustando los animales de peluches, la serpiente verde era una gran adquisición. Entonces la serpiente de felpa se removió y subió hasta el cuello de Tom.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó la serpiente.

-En el cuarto de James. –Fue la simple respuesta.

-¿Quién es James? –Preguntó de nuevo.

-El niño asustadizo de allá. –Dijo señalando a James, que ya se había levantado del suelo y se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-¿Y por qué se asustó?

-Bueno, para empezar, no es normal que tus juguetes se muevan, mucho menos que hablen. –Dijo irónico el niño.

-Pero no soy un juguete. –La serpiente giró el rostro en un gesto de confusión.

-Sí lo eres. –Dijo Tom –En realidad eres una serpiente de felpa.

-No, soy una persona. Me llamo Harry. –Al escuchar ese nombre tanto James como Tom se congelaron en su lugar. Al ver que ninguno decía nada, Harry siguió hablando. –Soy una persona, aunque no recuerdo casi nada y tampoco sé cómo llegue hasta aquí. Solo tengo leves recuerdos como cuando era joven, también tengo una sensación en el pecho, siento que perdía algo y no recuerdo qué. –Harry se quedó pensativo y la habitación se tornó en un extraño silencio.

-¿Eres Harry? –Preguntó Tom.

-Eso dije.

-¿Y no recuerdas nada?

-Recuerdo que corría mucho, varios libros, unos ojos verdes, algo rojo… y un guardapelo. –Tom contuvo el aliento y James se puso a llorar. Puede que no fuera seguro, pero había una posibilidad de que quién se encontraba en la serpiente de felpa fuera _su querido Harry_. Entonteces a James se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a recordar?

-¿Cómo?

-Te mostraremos imágenes, lugares, cosas por el estilo, así de esa manera volverán tus recuerdos.

-Está bien. –Aceptó de buena gana Harry. Tom le entregó la serpiente de felpa a James y esta vez no se reusó a tocarla, tenía la leve esperanza de que realmente fuera su padre, y que el deseo que había pedido para su cumpleaños se estuviera cumpliendo de una confusa manera.

…..

Ese día no fue a clases al igual que Tom no fue a la imprenta. Ocuparon todo el día para ir a los lugares a los que solían ir con Harry, se divirtieron como no lo hacían desde hace un año y el dolor de la perdida había desaparecido en ellos dos, estaban más que seguros que esa serpientes era Harry. Decía sus típicas frases, sus típicos chistes y daba los mismos regaños a James cuando hacía algo que lo ameritaba. Lo único malo era que él parecía seguir sin reconocerlos, por más que intentaron de todo, nada funcionaba, hasta le mostraron un álbum familiar donde aparecía él junto a ellos en distintas escenas, a lo cual solo respondió que hacían una bonita familia.

Cuando regresaron a casa ya era de noche y como siempre Tom acompaño a James a su cuarto para leerle un cuento y darle las buenas noches. Después de cambiarse y acomodarse en la cama, Tom agarró uno de los libros de la encimera y se dispuso a leerlo.

Pero entonces Harry le pregunto a James: -¿No esperaras a tu otro papá? Dijiste que siempre te acompañaban los dos. –James no soportó más y se puso a llorar mientras abrazaba a la serpiente de felpa. Tom sabía que era muy poco probable que Harry los recordara, sea quien sea el que lo haya traído no planeaba darle sus recuerdos, y se tenían que conformar con su presencia.

-Él murió hace un año. –dijo mientras se acercaba y abrazaba al niño que se convirtió también en su hijo con el pasar del tiempo. La sensación de que tenía algo pendiente regresó más fuerte a Harry al ver como el niño sufría por su padre.

-Te extraño tanto, papá –entre el llanto y los hipidos James logro pronunciar esas palabras y entonces algo pasó…

Entre los brazos de Tom y James apareció Harry, tan vivo y radiante como lo recordaban antes de que enfermara. Se quedaron sin palabras, no sabían que decir.

-Yo también te extraño, mi pequeño Jimmy. –Dijo Harry acariciando los cabellos de su hijo. Al fin recordaba todo y se sentía muy mal por no estar al lado de esas dos personas a las que tanto amaba, pero así era el destino y ellos no elegían quien se iba y quien se quedaba, solo debían seguir su vida tal cual era, tratando de disfrutar los detalles y preciosos momentos, como los de aquella tarde.

Harry elevó su rostro hasta mirar a su esposo y antes de que pudiera decir nada éste lo tomo desprevenido con un beso.

-A ti también te extrañe. –dijo cuando terminaron su beso.

-Te quedarás esta vez ¿verdad, papá? ¿No nos dejaras de nuevo?

-Oh mi pequeño, no puedo prometerte eso. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo me queda a su lado, pero mientras dure quiero disfrutarlo.

-Pero no quiero que te vayas de nuevo, hay muchas cosas que aún no aprendo de ti, tantas preguntas que quiero hacerte, tantas peleas que aún no hemos tenido. No quiero que te vayas.

-Pero sigo aquí –dijo señalando el corazón de James –siempre he estado aquí. Cuando se quiere a alguien, permanece para siempre en nuestros corazones. Cuando tengas alguna duda, búscame en tus sueños y yo te veré en ellos, James. –Harry volvió a abrazar a su hijo. Él tampoco quería separarse de ellos, le dolía mucho.

Esa noche, Harry junto a sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo, durmieron en la cama abrazados disfrutando de ese calorcito que tanto le gustaba. A la mañana siguiente supo que su tiempo había terminado cuando un ser con alas y una gran capa negra lo despertó, Harry le pidió que lo dejara hace una última cosa antes de irse. Tomando lápiz y papel se dispuso a escribir. Al terminar, se acercó a James y le dio un beso en la frente, a Tom lo besó en la boca y después de un leve parpadeo desapareció junto a la Muerte.

Cuando despertaron, no se sorprendieron mucho al descubrir que Harry ya no estaba y por poco pensaron que fue un sueño si no fuera por los sobres amarillos que estaban sobre el escritorio. Un sobre era para James y otro sobre era para Tom. Dentro del sobre había varias cartas con diferentes títulos.

Las de James citaban así:

 **Léelas cada una en su momento.**

 **Para cuando te sientas solo.**

 **Para cuando estés enojado.**

 **Para cuando estés enamorado.**

 **Para cuando entres a la pubertad.**

 **Para cuando termines la universidad.**

 **Para cuando cometas un error.**

 **Para cuando pierdas una mascota.**

 **Para cuando te cases.**

 **Para cuando te rompan el corazón.**

 **Para cuando pelees con tu mejor amigo/a.**

 **Para cuando quieras hablar conmigo.**

 **Para que sepas cuanto te quiero.**

Las de Tom eran un poco distintas:

 **Léelas cada una en su momento.**

 **Para cuando te sientas solo.**

 **Para cuando quieras tomar una decisión.**

 **Para cuando estés enojado.**

 **Para cuando estés frustrado.**

 **Para cuando tengas miedo.**

 **Para cuando quieras recordar viejos tiempos.**

 **Para cuando pelees con James.**

 **Para cuando te reconcilies con James.**

 **Para cuando te vuelvas a enamorar.**

 **Para que sepas cuanto te quiero.**

 **Comodín (abre esta cuando quieras recordar nuestras noches especiales).**

Harry se había tomado el tiempo para escribir sobre lo que consideraba sería de importancia y mucha ayuda en el transcurso de la vida de Tom y James. Puede que no estuviera físicamente con ellos nunca más, pero las palabras eran algo con lo que siempre había contado y ellas prevalecían a través del tiempo, eran sus amigas y ahora les serian de guía a quienes quería tanto, con la esperanza de volverlos a ver en la eternidad.

 **-0000-0000000-00000-**

 **Por más que quiera siempre termino llorando con mis propias historias :v**

 **No sé si quedó bien esta. Una vez vi una película en la que la mamá dejaba varios videos a su hija, cada uno con un tema diferente, ella los dejaba para ayudarla según fuera creciendo, y aunque ya no estuviera una pequeña parte de ella se quedaría atrás. No recuerdo el nombre pero fijo me hizo llorar.**

 **Este es el día 11 y sigo sin verle final a este reto. Intento hacer los capítulos cortos y me sales estos monstros. Pero es que también quiero hacerlos bonitos y si escribo una historia sin fundamentos, ni pies ni cabeza, no le hallo sentido a escribir.**

 **Espero les gustara. Nos leemos pronto.**


	13. Día 12-OS comedia romántica

**|Día 12- OS de Romance**

Tom Riddle había sido invitado a la despedida de soltero de uno de sus más fieles seguidores, él pensó ingenuamente que esos rituales solo los practicaban los muggles, sin embargo no tuvo motivos para decir que no, después de todo tener libertad es algo que se debía despedir a lo grande. Compadecía al pobre desgraciado.

Se vistió para la ocasión y se presentó en el lugar donde celebrarían la fiesta. Era un bar irlandés muy famoso que al parecer esa noche estaba reservado solo para invitados del novio. No estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar ese tipo de lugares donde la música era muy fuerte y la luz apenas daba para no tropezar mientras caminaba. Después de dar sus felicitaciones/condolencias, busco una mesa apartada y se dispuso a ver el show que armarían para el festejado. Ya había escuchado que para este tipo de eventos solían traer a mujeres encueradas y dar espectáculos de _Table Dance._ Era lo más común después de todo.

Con lo que no contó fue con que se pondrían a beber y jugar todo tipo de ridículos juegos, desde _Yo no_ hasta _Verdad o Reto, o_ un tal _Póker de prendas_. Si esa no fuera una fiesta de seguro ya los estuviera riñendo por su desagradable comportamiento, todo lo contrario, estaba reuniendo memorias suficientes con los secretos que se sacaban o las estúpidas acciones de todos los presentes, siendo la serpiente que era en algún momento de la vida le serviría para chantaje.

En algún momento de la noche ya no pudo quedarse apartado y fue incluido en los juegos, o en el único que todavía se seguía jugando: Verdad o Reto. Por obvias razones Tom siempre pedía Reto, no se podía descuidar y dejar que algunos de sus secretos salieran a la luz, por muy embriagados que estuvieran y a la mañana siguiente no recordaran ni la mitad de lo que estuvieron haciendo. Fue entonces que de nuevo le toco turno cuando la mentada botella giró hacia él y de nuevo pidió reto, uno de los hombres recordó el temor a la muerte que sentía su Lord y le dijo que hiciera algo irónico a su parecer. Escribir una _carta suicida_. Le pareció algo estúpido, pero como el juego era la versión mágica una vez dicho el reto era obligado a hacerlo.

La fiesta siguió, y por gracia divina el juego terminó antes de que le volviera a tocar turno, pronto solo quedaron algunos cuantos emborrachándose y prediciendo el destino que le esperaba al tipo que se casaba. A Tom le parecían muy graciosas las contradicciones de los hombres que en un momento estaban felices porque se iban a casar y luego sufrían por su soltería pérdida. No tenía sentido.

Se fue del bar cuando daban las cuatro de la mañana. Ser el Ministro de Magia tenía sus ventajas, como el no presentarse a trabajar y tomarse el día libre por posible resaca y desvelo. Decidió caminar con la idea de despejar su mente un poco y tan pronto como amaneciera buscaría una cafetería. No podía irse a su casa aún y estaba atrapado allí en Irlanda ya que usar el bus Noctambulo lo haría vomitar, intentar aparecerse solo lo haría quedar en pedacitos, usar la red flu estaba descartado.

Logro llegar a una plaza y encontrar una cafetería, según el letrero de la entrada no abriría hasta las siete por lo que se sentó en la banca que estaba en frente del local a esperar que las horas pasaran. En algún momento se quedó dormido y solo fue despertado por el ruido de llaves. Un muchacho estaba abriendo la cafetería y lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Usted no es de aquí ¿Verdad?

-Creo que eso es obvio. –Tom en cualquier otro momento hubiera mostrado su apacible sonrisa que conquistaba masas, pero no sentía ni los ánimos ni las energías necesarias para lograrlo. El chico solo sonrió y respondió de vuelta.

-Resaca. Conozco el remedio para ese mal. Sígame. –El chico entro a la tienda y Tom no tuvo más que seguirle.

-Estoy acostumbrado a los tipos que vienen con resaca, el bar solo está a unas cuantas cuadras arriba por lo que siempre terminan aquí por la mañana después de una noche movida. –Tom le mando su mejor mirada de _cállate_ , pero el chico pareció inmune y siguió parloteando y dando vueltas por todo el cafetín. –Una vez encontré un coro de borrachos, fue muy gracioso, en especial el momento en el que la señora de la floristería del frente les tiró un balde de agua y les dijo que antes de dedicar una serenata se aseguraran de estar en la casa correcta y que aprendieran a cantar. La de cosas que se ven aquí. –El chico entonces puso frente a él una jarra de agua y un vaso con contenido dudoso.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No creo que quiera saberlo. El agua es para pasar el mal sabor. –Dijo el chico.

-No bebo nada que no sea seguro. –Tom frunció el ceño.

-Pues si quiere estar funcional de aquí a las nueve tendrá que beberlo. No es veneno si es lo que piensa. Es mi fórmula especial, aunque no lo crea soy un gran pocionista y ésta receta la cree cuando mi padrino regresaba hasta donde no es y tenía que estar presentable para su trabajo con los Aurores muy temprano en la mañana. Me costó un poco, pero lo logre. –El chico parecía muy orgulloso de su creación, y al no ver nada de malo exceptuando el mal olor, color y posible sabor, quería quitarse el dolor de cabeza y los efectos del alcohol. Tomando el frasco se lo empino de una vez y lo tragó. En serio que era desagradable el sabor. –Aquí, tome agua. –después de un par de gárgaras con agua el sabor se disipo un poco. –Ahora un café bien cargado. –el chico solo se volteó y comenzó a prepararlo. En un par de minutos el dolor había desaparecido y sus sentidos comenzaban a normalizarse, en verdad que esa porquería funcionaba.

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-Pues sí. Era esto o un burdel. –la inmensa carcajada resonó por toda la cafetería. –Mi padrino quería lo segundo pero le dije que tendría muchos problemas con las concubinas y que los clientes en lugar de venir por ellas vendrían a por mí. Así que la cafetería me resultó mejor.

-¿Quieres decir que tú eres el dueño?

-Exacto. Con la herencia de mis padres la levanté. Me di cuenta que en Irlanda hay muchas tabernas pero pocas cafeterías. Las cafeterías funcionan igual que una taberna común, se cuentan historias, se disfruta del momento y las personas están contentas con un buen café y una rebanada de pastel. –Mientras hablaba dejo sobre la barra una taza de café y un plato con pastel de limón. –Lo prepare anoche. Disfrútelo.

El joven dio una vuelta y salió de detrás del mostrador, se puso a abrir ventanas y acomodar sillas. Tom tomo un trago de café y le supo a gloria, aunque no era fanático de lo dulce el pastel se miraba apetitoso y necesitaba quitarse con algo el sabor rancio que aun con el café prevalecía en su boca. El mocoso cocinaba rico, el pastel era ambrosía.

-Por cierto, me llamo Harry Potter. Mucho gusto. –El joven apareció de nuevo frente a él y lo miraba con la mano extendida esperando que le regresara el saludo.

-Tom Riddle. –Fue su simple respuesta. En cualquier otro momento hubiera respondido con el nombre que daba como Ministro, Sorvolo Gaunt, pero sentía que era mejor dar su nombre muggle.

-Bien, señor Riddle ¿Cómo se siente?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba. –dijo sinceramente.

-¿Lo ve? Mi receta hace magia. –el chico se rio por su propio chiste y siguió acomodando todo en la cafetería para poder abrirla al público.

Dentro de la cafetería no hacía tanto calor como afuera por lo que Tom se quitó su abrigo. Mientras lo hacía, Harry vio caer un papel y al recogerlo no pudo evitar leer lo que decía.

 _Carta suicida de Tom Sorvolo Riddle Gaunt_

Indignado Harry se volteó hacia el hombre que seguía tomándose su café tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Grito Harry.

-¿Qué cosa? –Tom miro extrañado al chico que había sido amable desde que llego y de pronto estaba enojado.

-¡Esto! No creía que fuera de esas personas. Esto es despreciable. La vida no es algo con lo que se juega, sea cual sea el problema que tenga ¡TIENE SOLUCIÓN! No es necesario tomar medidas drásticas. –Tom lo miro con la boca abierta ¿No se había desecho de la estúpida carta la noche anterior? –Personas como tú no piensan en sus seres queridos, en lo que les dolerá perderlos. Son egoístas y solo piensan en uno mismo. –Harry seguía despotricando y a Tom simplemente le pareció tan gracioso el malentendido que sin quererlo se puso a reír. -¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto indignado Harry con los brazos en jarra sobre su cintura.

-De ti, por supuesto. –Harry iba a seguir hablando pero Tom lo detuvo antes de que dijera nada. –Veras, esa carta es parte de un reto que hice anoche en medio de la borrachera. Como sabrás el juego de Verdad o Reto en el mundo mágico es muy distinto que en el de los muggles. Me obligaron a escribirla. En mi vida escribiría algo como eso. –Tom no tenía necesidad de explicarse la razón por la que había escrito esa carta, pero al ver como cambiaba el ánimo del muchacho risueño, dedujo que ya había tenido una situación referente al tema. Tenía curiosidad.

-Oh, yo… lo lamento. No debí gritarle sin saber. –Harry se miraba avergonzado y le devolvió la carta.

-Así que ¿Quién fue?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El que se quitó la vida. Imagino que fue alguien cercano a ti para que reacciones ante esto. –Tom levanto la carta en lo alto y el rostro de Harry solo se oscureció. Tomando asiento a la par de Tom, el chico comenzó a hablar.

-Mi otro padrino. Sufría de licantropía, y aunque nos tenía a mí y a mi padrino Sirius, él decidió tomar el camino más fácil y quitarse la vida. Nunca se puso a pensar que nos haría daño, ni que lo extrañaríamos tanto. Solo pensó en su propio dolor, no en el que nos causaría. Pienso que las personas que toman esta decisión son personas cobardes que no afrontan la vida como se debe. Pero eso no quita que lo extrañe. –Harry se limpió disimuladamente las lágrimas y se levantó para desaparecer detrás del mostrador por una puerta secreta. Tom no dijo nada y se quedó ahí terminando su taza de café.

No pudo volver a hablar con Harry, pronto los clientes y demás trabajadores comenzaron a llegar y el chico no volvió a salir. Pago su cuenta y salió de la cafetería. Después de una corta aparición estaba de regreso en su casa. Durmió hasta medio día, soñando con un par de ojos verdes brillantes.

-00-00-0-0—

Las semanas siguientes la mente de Tom era ocupada por una sola persona, y ya que parecía no desistir decidió investigar sobre el chico. Harry había dicho que su apellido era Potter. Según la información que encontró, era hijo de James Potter –sangre pura- y Lily Evans –nacida de muggles- Fueron asesinados por fanáticos de la _pureza de sangre_ con aires de grandeza cuando él tenía seis años, quedando a cargo de su padrino Sirius Black, que para alejarlo de todo lo acontecido se mudó a Irlanda y vivieron allí desde entonces. Asistió a Hogwarts y fue el primero en la clase de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Recibió una oferta para unirse a los Inefables y a los Aurores, pero declino. Tenía 23 años y estaba soltero actualmente.

No iba a negar que el chico lo tenía intrigado. Quería verlo de nuevo, y lo haría. Y si tenía que madrugar para lograrlo, lo haría.

-0-0-00-0-

Después de aclarar sus pensamientos y volver a la cafetería para disculparse con Tom, Harry se dio cuenta que este se había ido mientras se auto compadecía en su oficina. Con un suspiro decidió que si lo volvía a ver se disculparía por lo patético que había resultado. Aun así, Tom Riddle no desapareció de sus pensamientos en todo el día, y no fue hasta que estaba cerrando su cafetería que se acordó de algo más. La carta suicida decía Tom Sorvolo Riddle Gaunt. Abrió los ojos a más no poder y entrando en pánico busco algún periódico El Profeta recluido en su oficina buscando a través de las páginas algún indicio de que estuviera equivocado. Pero no, como siempre, la maldita suerte de Harry se burlaba de él. Le había gritado nada más ni nada menos que al Ministro de Magia. ¡Bravo, Harry! La persona número uno en cagarla siempre. Solo él sería incapaz de reconocer al Ministro. Solo esperaba que tuviera un poquito de piedad y no confiscara su cafetería, o peor aún, diera de baja a Sirius de los Aurores.

Sabía que el ministro tenía libre acceso a la información de todas las familias mágicas registradas, en especial las más antiguas, y él había dado su apellido. ¡Sirius lo iba a matar! ¿Es que no había aprendido a no decir su nombre completo a desconocidos? Al parecer no. Decidió esperar, si no ocurría nada de aquí a unas cuantas semanas, significaría que se había salvado y el Ministro lo pasó por alto, todavía no había necesidad de decirle a Sirius.

Después de terminar su drama, sus pensamientos se fueron al sur, pensando en que el Ministro en persona era realmente guapo, y que si estuviera disponible bien se lo serviría tan solo con una cereza encima. Se sonrojo por la línea de pensamiento que llevaba y decidió que suficiente tuvo de pensar en el Ministro por ese día.

Decidió entonces poner sus pensamientos en algo más importante, como el cumpleaños de su padrino y el cómo podía hacer para que el profesor Severus se presentara sin dar mucha batalla. Esos dos necesitaban un empujoncito, estaba harto de la tensión sexual que se manejaban esos dos. Ya se le ocurriría algo, tenía tiempo suficiente para planearlo.

-0-0-00-0-0-0—

Como se lo planteó, Tom estaba esperando desde las cinco de la mañana frente a la cafetería a que apareciera Harry. No tuvo que esperar mucho, a lo lejos vio como el chico venia tarareando una canción, perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no percibió su presencia hasta que estuvo a un metro.

-Buenos días. –Tom tuvo que hablar primero, al parecer Harry no esperaba volver a verlo.

-B..Buenos días, Ministro. –Oh, así que ya se había dado cuenta.

-¿Me dejaras pasar? –Pregunto con tono coqueto.

-S..Sí, por supuesto. –Harry se apresuró a abrir la puerta, estaba de los nervios y se le dificultaba meter la llave en la cerradura.

Cuando al fin estuvieron dentro de la cafetería Tom se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado la última vez que estuvo allí.

-¿Por qué tan callado? La ocasión anterior no parabas de hablar. –Harry se sonrojo a más no poder, entonces levanto el rostro y soltó una verborrea de esas en las que era experto.

-¡Lo lamento! Como Ministro no debí hablarle así. Y luego cuando me quise disculpar ya se había ido. No tenía ningún derecho, le pido disculpas. Pero es que usted no dijo nada y hasta después caí en la cuenta de su nombre completo, la foto en el periódico, la carta… Estaré de acuerdo si quiere quitarme mi cafetín y hacer una demanda por irrespeto, pero por favor, se lo ruego, no afecte el trabajo de mi padrino con los Aurores, trabajar allí es su vida. –Tom no se esperó que le soltara todo eso. Y como la última vez que Harry había hablado demás volvió a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Harry, basta, detente. ¿De dónde sacaste que te quitaría el cafetín?

-Prácticamente lo insulte y le grite. Es una falta grave contra el Ministro.

-Sí, y también te recuerdo que me atendiste y me diste un brebaje que me quito la resaca junto con el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me hará nada? –Tom sonrió por el doble sentido que había tomado esa frase, pero no quería asustar al chico más de lo que ya estaba.

-No. Puedes estar tranquilo. Y por favor, no me llames "Ministro". Mejor, dime Tom.

-Yo… no sé si deba.

-Por favor, ya me has regañado y gritado. Creo que no haría diferencia en que me llames por mi nombre y me tutees. –Harry se sonrojo de nuevo y se giró para preparar un café. Cuando estuvo listo se lo dio con un pedazo de pastel de piña con cerezas.

-Lo hice anoche, espero le guste.

-Gracias.

Después de la plática incomoda del inicio, Harry pareció regresar a su modo parlanchín que tanto había extrañado Tom. Fue así hasta que los primeros clientes comenzaron a llegar. Tom prometió volver pronto y Harry lo despidió con una radiante sonrisa.

Pronto todos los viernes de cada semana, Tom se plantaba muy temprano a esperar a que Harry abriera la cafetería. De vez en cuando le llevaba obsequios, o nuevos ingredientes para sus pasteles. Había descubierto que le encantaba hacer repostería, y a él le encantaba comerlas. Después de un par de meses de pláticas matutinas, Tom al fin se decidió invitar a una cita de verdad a Harry, quien acepto encantado.

Como ley de la vida, agregando la mala suerte de Harry, la primera cita fue un fiasco tanto así que Harry se sintió muy mal. Tom por el contrario le dijo que todavía podían intentar una segunda cita, lo que dejo muy sorprendido a Harry.

-¿Todavía quieres tener otra cita conmigo?

-Por supuesto, eso si tú aceptas, claro.

-Pero… ¿y mi mala suerte?

-Harry, con todo y tu mala suerte, tormentas, ventiscas, lo que sea, te acepto tal cual eres. Así que ¿Qué dices? ¿Segunda cita?

-Segunda cita. –Harry sonrió y Tom aprovecho para robarle un pequeño beso en los labios, un solo rose, pero que dejo flipando al chico y con eso Tom se sintió satisfecho.

-…-.-.-

No muy lejos de donde estaba la recién pareja, Sirius y Severus los espiaban. El primero haciendo dramas porque su plan de sabotear la cita de su niño y la serpiente de Riddle no funciono, y el segundo preguntándose cómo es que había acabado siguiendo al idiota, luego recordó que el perro sin correa hacía más desastres sin vigilancia apropiada.

-Admítelo, Black, ahí hay algo y va para largo. -Severus sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio la cara mortificada de Sirius. Esa mañana cuando el animago apareció en el colegio vía red Flu diciéndole que Harry estaba en grave peligro se imaginó los escenarios más caóticos, excepto el de una cita. Luego lo arrastró (literalmente) para perseguir y encargarse de que todo saliera mal en la cita de su ahijado, con el fin de que el Ministro se apartara o perdiera el interés en Harry. Pero muy contrario a lo que esperaba Sirius, las intenciones de Riddle iban muy en serio y no parecía ser de los hombres que se den por vencido fácilmente. ¡Por favor! se había convertido en EL MALDITO MINISTRO DE MAGIA contra todo pronóstico y había ganado la guerra mágica contra Grindelwald. El hombre tenía carácter. Acabar en un restaurante de mala muerte, ser atacado por niños que buscaban un "tesoro escondido", ser mordido por una araña y tener una reacción alérgica para luego mojarse por la repentina lluvia a principios de septiembre a mitad del verano, no parecía ser algo por lo que Riddle daría marcha atrás. Severus respetaba a su señor y más si tenía las intenciones de pertenecer a la familia de Harry.

-Ya puedo imaginarte en la cena donde Harry te lo presente formalmente. Será fantástico. –Le encantaba hacer sufrir a Black y en verdad quería ver qué sucedería cuando Harry decidiera llevar al Lord a cenar a su casa, por obvias razones Severus también estaría presente y se encargaría de hacerlo algo memorable, para él, no para Black. Pasaría a la historia.

Antes de que terminara el día, Severus decidió que suficientes accidentes habían tenido Harry y Sorvolo en su cita, dejaría que tuvieran paz aunque sea solo al final. Tomo a Sirius del cuello de su abrigo y ahora fue él quien lo arrastro de regreso al castillo, lo obligaría a ayudarle a corregir los ensayos que tenía pendiente por hacerle perder el tiempo de esa manera.

 **00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-00-0-0-0—0-0-00**

 **Ok ¿Pueden creer que nunca he tenido una primera cita? Creo que me he saltado ese paso, así que no sé cómo puede ir o qué puede salir mal en una. Me di cuenta de eso escribiendo este capítulo.**

 **Sirius es muy sobreprotector y no soporta a nadie cerca de su** _ **pequeño**_ **Harry. Severus aquí también es padrino de Harry porque YOLO. Me encanta como ellos dos no pueden solucionar sus propios problemas románticos e intentan interferir en los de los demás, en especial Sirius. Son como los** _ **consejos del mejor amigo**_ **, si saben a lo que me refiero. Dentro de poco subo otro capítulo del reto.**

 **Bueno, me estoy hartando de los retos, última vez que hago esto en mi vida.**

 _ **-Katse, veinte años. Sigue engañándose sobre no volver a aceptar ninguna apuesta o retos en el futuro. Ama las apuestas. Tiene una adicción grave, al igual que con las Pairing Crack.**_


	14. Día 13-OS romance, más tu NOTP

**Día 13- OS de romance más tu NOTP.**

James Potter, por alguna extraña rezón nunca le dijo a su esposa que él era un mago. Cuando les expresó a sus padres que estaba enamorado de una muggle y quería casarse con ella, le advirtieron de que si lo hacía le quitarían su señorío y fortuna, aun así el amor por Lily era más grande y renunció a todo con tal de estar con ella, desligándose de su familia y decidiendo no revelar su origen mágico. Consiguió un trabajo y aunque ya no tenía dinero tenía su ingenio e inteligencia, pronto creo su propia empresa y su familia prosperó, tuvieron dos hijos y las cosas parecían ir bien después de todo para James Potter. Pero los secretos nunca pueden ocultarse por mucho tiempo, y cuando Harry, su segundo hijo, comenzó a dar muestras de magia accidental James sabía que debía dar una explicación.

Nunca hubo un momento justo para revelar la verdad, y sin decirle a Lily o Jhonas (su hijo mayor) nada al respecto, se dedicó a enseñarle magia en secreto a su pequeño Harry. Harry tenía mucho talento controlando su magia, aprendía fácilmente y pronto comprendió que no debía revelar nada de lo que le enseñaba su papi James acerca del mundo mágico o las criaturas que creía solo existían en los cuentos de fantasía.

Para cuando la carta a Hogwarts le llego a Harry, James ya la esperaba y recibiéndola antes de que nadie la viera le hizo ligeras modificaciones para simular que un colegio en el extranjero había aceptado a Harry para que fuera a estudiar. Seguía sin querer que Lily se enterara, se dio cuenta de que ella no aceptaría muy bien la verdad, ya muchas veces le había insinuado mundos fantásticos o la magia pero ella solo respondía que eso no existía y que llenarle la mente a los niños de esa basura solo haría que crecieran con una mentalidad infantil e ingenua, James no quiso discutir ni decir nada contradictorio. Amaba a su esposa, pero si quería seguir con ella, él y Harry debían guardar silencio.

Lily no se tomó muy bien el hecho de que Harry asistiera a un internado en el extranjero y Jhonas no, James tuvo que decirle que había enviado cartas para sus dos hijos pero que solo había sido aceptado Harry, inventó una y mil vueltas para que Harry pudiera ir a Hogwarts sin revelar absolutamente nada, pero al final lo logro. No por nada en su juventud había sido un Merodeador.

Harry no cabía en su felicidad, muchas veces su papi le había hablado sobre la magnífica escuela a la que él asistió de joven, de las aventuras que tuvo, de todo lo que aprendió y de los recuerdos que guardaba, ahora él iría a la misma escuela. Jhonas, por el contrario, se revolcaba en su rabia y celos de la suerte que su hermano menor tenía. ¿No se suponía que el mayor siempre tenía más ventaja? ¡JA! Ahora su _hermanito querido_ asistiría a un internado y él se quedaría en un tonto colegio corriente, su hermano siempre se llevaba la atención y los cuidados de su padre, con él casi nunca jugaban o le ayudaba a estudiar, para su padre parecía solo existir Harry, y eso siempre le molestó.

Harry creció yendo a Hogwarts, aprendiendo magia y siendo uno de los mejores alumnos de su generación. Pero Harry también se aseguraba de estudiar las materias correspondientes a una escuela muggle, cuando regresaba a casa algo debía mostrar de su aprendizaje en esa magnífica escuela a la que su madre y hermano creían que asistía, así que de esa manera no solo era bueno en estudios mágicos sino también era un excelente alumno en materias muggles.

Cuando entro a Hogwarts, Harry también se sorprendió de saber que su apellido era famoso y que correspondía a una de las familias sangre pura más respetadas de toda Gran Bretaña Mágica, llego a conocer a sus abuelos, pero solo de lejos, no se atrevía a presentarse correctamente, después de todo su padre le dijo que no estaba en buenos términos después de haber elegido a su madre por sobre todas las cosas, eso entristeció mucho al pequeño porque él en serio quería sentir lo que era tener abuelos, los padres de su mamá habían muerto hace mucho tiempo.

James hacía todo con tal de que Harry no tuviera problemas y disfrutara su estancia en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería más famosa en el mundo mágico, y por cuatro años todo pareció ir sin problemas. Hasta que Harry se enamoró. De un chico.

En el mundo mágico eso no parecía importar y para Harry fue como quitarse un peso menos de encima ya que de esa manera podría confesar sus sentimientos sin sentir que era repugnado por sus recién descubiertas inclinaciones sexuales. Sin embargo, cuando intento decirle a su madre sobre sus sentimientos ella no reaccionó a como esperaba, ni ella ni su hermano, que al fin tenía una oportunidad para quedar por sobre su hermano menor. James no le vio nada de malo y lo apoyo tanto como pudo, para él era normal. Harry se refugió en sus brazos y como había hecho desde siempre con el secreto de la magia, solo a su padre le contaba sus pensamientos, deseos y sentimientos, solo con él se sentía libre de ser él mismo.

Otros dos años más pasaron y Harry a como llevaba una buena relación con su padre, se hacía más distante de su madre. James le decía que no le diera importancia, que lo que realmente importaba era que él fuera feliz, y decidió seguir su consejo. Disfrutó tanto como pudo de su tiempo en Hogwarts. Se convirtió en el jugador estrella de quidditch como lo fue su padre en el pasado, era uno de los prefectos de su casa por tan ejemplar comportamiento y dedicación, y también se hizo novio de un chico de la casa Hufflepuff, de aquel que se había enamorado, Cedric Diggory. Pero a James se lo olvido explicarle a Harry algo muy importante sobre el por qué en el mundo mágico el enamorarse de una persona del mismo sexo era bien visto, pero antes de que pudiera decírselo a su querido Harry, cayó enfermo de una extraña enfermedad que los muggles no supieron atender, muriendo poco tiempo después al no ser atendido debidamente mientras Harry seguía en Hogwarts.

Harry fue el que más sintió la pérdida de su padre, en especial porque todo cambió de la noche a la mañana. Lily le prohibió volver al internado, entiéndase Hogwarts, alegando de que no tendrían dinero suficiente para pagarlo, Harry le recordó de que tenía una beca y que el dinero no era necesario, además de que la empresa que su padre construyo era lo suficientemente prospera, pero aun así y con todas las protestas de Harry, ella no acepto, obligándole a quedarse en casa para que le ayudara en los quehaceres del hogar, pues ni siquiera le permitiría asistir a la escuela normal. Mientras, Jhonas tomaría el puesto a la cabeza en la empresa y manejaría todos los bienes. Aunque eso poco le importaba a Harry.

Sin que su madre se diera cuenta, envió una carta a la directora exponiendo su caso y explicando de que no sería capaz de seguir asistiendo a Hogwarts por problemas familiares, no tuvo que entrar en detalles pues la profesora McGonagall conocía quien era su padre y entendía el hecho de que su madre y hermano nunca se enteraron de la existencia el mundo mágico, ella sin embargo le propuso terminar sus estudios en casa, si asistir era el problema. Le enviaría por correo los trabajos y él los mandaría de vuelta con sus tareas resueltas. Harry entre la tristeza de haber perdido a su padre y no volver a su amada escuela, tuvo un momento de alegría al saber que sí podría terminar sus estudios, después de todo solo faltaba un año para eso. Él ya era legal en el mundo mágico por lo tanto solo esperaría acabar Hogwarts para irse de su casa.

El destino, por otro lado, parecía burlarse de él. Un mes después de todo el asunto de la muerte de James Potter, Harry comenzó a sentirse mal, extraños mareos matutinos lo atacaban y sentía nauseas de solo percibir pequeños olores. Su madre no quiso llevarlo al doctor diciendo que solo sería algo que comió que le habría caído mal al estómago, pero ese era el problema, Harry no podía probar bocado porque lo devolvía todo.

Recordando que las enfermedades del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle eran muy distintas, decidió enviar una carta a su directora pidiendo un consejo, no mucho tiempo después recibió una respuesta de ella diciéndole que enviaría a madame Pomfrey para que le hiciera un chequeo rápido para saber si era algo malo o un simple malestar, como lo había catalogado su madre. Arreglo la cita a una hora en la que ni su madre ni su hermano estaban en casa, en una cafetería cerca de donde vivía.

Al encontrarse con Poppy, ella le hizo un rápido hechizo de diagnóstico, en el cual nada parecía fuera de lo normal hasta que llego a la zona pélvica. Ella le mostro una extraña sonrisa a Harry quien no entendía el motivo. ¿Estaba enfermo o no? Madame Pomfrey le dijo que él estaba en perfectas condiciones, al igual que el bebé que estaba gestando. Por segundos Harry se vio impactado con la noticia sin poder creérselo, tanto así que le volvió a pedir que repitiera lo que había dicho.

Ella se veía contrariada por el hecho de que Harry no supiera nada acerca de los embarazos masculinos siendo normales en el mundo mágico. Él le dijo que su padre nunca le hablo sobre ellos. Después de una breve charla de cómo funcionaba el embarazo en hombres mágicos, le recetó unas pociones para aliviar los malestares mañaneros y las náuseas por los olores. También le dijo que dentro de un mes se volverían a ver para otro chequeo. Cuando la enfermera al fin se había ido y él caminaba de regreso a casa, el hecho de que tendría un bebé le cayó como balde de agua fría. ¿Cómo le explicaría a su madre que tendría un hijo? Y no precisamente sería una chica la que lo tuviera, sino que sería _él_. Él estaba embarazado, él tendría el hijo de otro chico. Ahora que lo pensaba, hace meses que no hablaba con Cedric, él era un hijo de magos, él habría sabido el hecho de que podía quedar embarazado. ¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada? Tendría que hablar con él.

Pensando en eso estaba cuando llego a su casa, pero al entrar a su cuarto se sorprendió de ver a su madre y hermano destrozando sus cosas. Intento detenerlos pero la gran mayoría estaba hachada a perder, aparentemente. Se volteó hacia ellos preguntándoles por qué lo habían hecho, a lo que su madre, con una mirada fría y disgustada respondió:

-Hoy se supone que se leería el testamento de James. –Harry no se había enterado de eso ¿No que toda la familia debería estar presente para leer la voluntad de su padre? –El abogado nos leyó los documentos y explicó que la casa y la empresa quedaban a nombre Jhonas, yo estaba muy feliz aunque me pregunté por qué tú, siendo su hijo amado, no recibiste nada. Pero luego, un hombre con extrañas vestiduras se presentó ante mí representando al Lord Potter, el padre de James, y me dijo que tu herencia y señorío solo se te daría a ti en persona y si te presentabas con tus abuelos paternos. No dijo nada más. –Harry no sabía que decir, su padre nunca mencionó a su familia, y para su madre los padres de su esposo estaban muertos. -¡Imagínate! Enterarme hoy que mi esposo provenía de alguna familia de la realeza –Harry quiso corregirla, pero prefirió callar –y que no estaba muerta a como pensaba, además del hecho de que ellos solo te buscan a ti. ¡¿Qué tienes de especial tú que no tenga Jhonas?! –El grito que dio Lily hizo temblar a Harry, jamás la había visto de esa manera, le asustaba lo volátil que parecía. No estaba seguro de si su madre ya sabía lo de la magia, pero tendría cuidado de mencionar nada. Si su padre no había rebelado nada en vida, mucho menos en su muerte Harry revelaría nada.

-No lo sé. –Fue la simple respuesta que dio, Harry se felicitó al dejar las palabras salir tan serenamente.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Me crees estúpida? ¡No quieras hacer lo mismo que hizo James! Él creyó que nunca me di cuenta lo que hacían ustedes dos cuando estaban solos. –Harry palideció ante las palabras de su madre. Ella ya sabía la verdad. -¿Quieres saber la diferencia entre tú y Jhonas? Pues bien. ¡Tú eres un maldito engendro! No eres normal, ni tampoco James lo era, pero aun así lo amaba, aunque no fuera capaz de decirme la verdad. Ahora, él ya no está, y a ti no te quiero aquí. No eres mi hijo, no eres más que un raro fenómeno. –dejo salir esas últimas palabras con el suficiente veneno hacia Harry. Al parecer, al fin había logrado desahogar lo que tanto tiempo llevaba guardando.

Las palabras calaron fuerte en el corazón de Harry. No podía creer las palabras que estaba escuchando salían de la boca de su propia madre. Y su hermano, él solo se regocijaba del dolor y el menosprecio que estaba recibiendo. Harry entonces recordó que era un mago y congelo a los que alguna vez pensó eran su familia. No se preocupó por hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, era mayor de edad y el ministerio no haría escándalo. Con un hechizo reparo las cosas que habían sido destruidas y las guardó en su baúl, no dejo nada que le perteneciera y cuando todo estuvo asegurado y reducido a un tamaño que pudiera cargar fácilmente, se encargó de Lily y Jhonas. Modifico sus memorias, haciéndolos olvidar que él existió o cualquier cosa referente a la magia. También aplicó un hechizo sobre ellos de modo que afectaría a las demás personas con las que se relacionaran, haciéndolos olvidar a ellos también que alguna vez existió un tal Harry Potter. Y dejando inconscientes a Lily y a Jhonas, salió de la casa para nunca más regresar.

Solo ya estando lo suficientemente alejado de todo aquello se permitió derrumbarse y llorar. Llorar amargamente su pena, su perdida y desdicha. No solo había perdido a su padre sino también a su madre y hermano. En algún momento de su vida había guardado la esperanza de que su madre lo quisiera y de que su hermano no le guardara el suficiente rencor como para odiarlo. Ya había sido rechazado una vez, pero ahora era diferente, su madre lo había llamado _fenómeno_ y se había afrentado de él y su hermano solo estaba contento de que todas las desgracias cayeran sobre él. El cielo parecía entender su dolencia, y mientras las gotas de agua caían, lo hacían también sus lágrimas.

Siguió caminando, sabía a donde ir. Puede que Lily se haya enterado, pero fue tal vez por un descuido, donde realmente Harry practicaba magia con su padre era un lugar muy lejos de allí que nadie conocía. Y estaba contento de ese hecho. Haciendo una aparición, se encontró frente a una cabaña de aspecto desgastado, pero Harry sabía que solo era fachada, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar la ventisca y la lluvia, tenía suministros que eran renovados cada mes por un elfo domestico que todavía mantenía lealtad hacia James Potter, y a su hijo en este caso. No era muy grande pero era perfecta para que Harry viviera por un tiempo.

-…-…-…-..-

Harry no quiso hablar aun con sus abuelos, pues no se sentía preparado. Con quien sí quedo en hablar fue con Cedric. Lo cito a Hogsmeade un fin de semana y el chico encantado de volver a ver a Harry acepto ir con gusto. Pero después de hablar con él y explicarle de que estaba embarazado y tendría un hijo de él, Diggory comenzó a decir cosas como de que el bebé no era realmente de él y de que no podía perderse por un largo tiempo para reaparecer con semejante tontería, además se rio en su cara diciéndole de que él ya estaba comprometido desde muy joven con una señorita sangre pura y que el tiempo que paso con él solo fue parte de su libertad previa al matrimonio.

Fue un duro golpe para Harry saber que otra de las personas que creía lo amaba, lo dejaba de lado y lo lastimaba. Aceptando silenciosamente las palabras de Diggory, le dijo que quería dar un último paseo con él, que le concediera al menos eso antes de separarse definitivamente. Cedric aceptó a regañadientes y para cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados del pueblo, Harry golpeo con una dolorosa maldición de esterilización al tipo del que ingenuamente se había enamorado, y luego de ver sufrir un rato al chico, le mando un _obliviate_ para que olvidara todo lo que había pasado esa tarde y por supuesto el hecho de que esperaba un hijo de él. Se estaba volviendo experto en ese hechizo.

Harry dejo medio tonto a Diggory y se apareció lejos de Hogsmeade, en su cabaña. No lloró, se dijo a sí mismo que ya suficiente sufrimiento había tenido en tan poco tiempo, no haría falta sufrir por un bastardo que solo pensaba en su propio futuro. Él por su propia cuenta saldría hacia adelante con su hijo, no necesitaba de nadie más. O eso se hizo creer a sí mismo.

-….-….-….-…..-

Harry continuo recibiendo sus clases por correo, no quería que nadie se enterara de su embarazo, a excepción de Poppy quien le hacía las revisiones mensuales, la profesora McGonagall, o sus abuelos, con los que al fin había hablado. Ellos se mostraron sorprendidos por el hecho de que estuviera esperando un bebé, y también el que no quisiera revelar el nombre del desgraciado que lo había dejado así. Harry les explico que eso no sería necesario, no necesitaba de alguien más para cuidar y criar a su bebé, y también que el nombre del otro padre no era importante. Dorea y Charlus Potter decidieron aceptar lo que su nieto creía era lo mejor para él y su bebé y apoyarlo en todo lo que fuera necesario. Ya una vez habían perdido a un hijo por sus idea retrogradas, ahora no sería lo mismo con Harry. Éste sin embargo, decidió seguir viviendo en la cabaña en lugar de aceptar trasladarse a vivir a la mansión Potter, la cabaña le traía buenos recuerdos y se sentía seguro allí.

Los meses pasaron y la barriga de Harry cada vez se hacía más y más grande. Los humores eran cambiantes y ya ni digamos de los antojos, el único que sufría de los ataques de Harry era el pobre elfo que lo acompañaba. Él recibía todos los llantos, las rabietas, los disgustos, y las llamadas a media noche por un sándwich de jalea de fresas con sardinas y salsa picante.

Harry a veces caminaba por el bosque recordando los acontecimientos que en menos de un año habían ocurrido en su vida y se preguntaba si sería siempre su destino atraer desdichas y dolor a cada momento, no incluía a su bebé, pues aunque no se lo esperaba su hijo llenaría el vacío de la familia que había perdido. Amaba a su hijo, y este ni siquiera había nacido. A momentos se ponía a hablar con él, le describía el bosque o se ponía a contarle anécdotas de su padre, todo lo que aprendió de él. A veces era inevitable contener el llanto y regresaba a la cabaña solo para refugiarse entre las mantas de su cama y quedare dormido lleno de lágrimas.

-…..-…-…-

Tom Riddle, apareció en la vida de Harry en el momento preciso. En medio de la torrencial lluvia de _invierno_ que azotaba el bosque. Tom que iba de paso y buscaba un refugio donde pasar la noche, escucho los inmensos alaridos provenientes de una vieja cabaña, al parecer alguien estaba en problemas, y aunque él no era de salir al auxilio de nadie, esta vez su curiosidad valió más.

Al entrar a la cabaña se sorprendió por el aspecto que tenía ésta por dentro, el exterior solo era apariencia y el interior era espléndido, se preguntó quién viviría allí en ese lugar tan alejado del mundo. Fue devuelto al presente cuando de nuevo a escucho el llanto y los gritos, se guio por el ruido y llego a una habitación donde sorpresivamente encontró a un joven en labor de parto.

El chico gemía y se agarraba el estómago intentando mitigar el dolor, estaba acostado en la inmensa cama con las piernas abierta de par en par, un poco de sangre se podía apreciar en las sábanas blancas. Tom se apresuró a llegar a su lado y acomodarlo mejor para un parto improvisado, era obvio que no había nadie más en la cabaña que lo ayudara a tener al bebé. Él no era un experto en la materia, pero ya había presenciado y ayudado en un parto masculino mientras visitaba las tribus de hombres lobos, ellos no tenían médicos sino curanderos y matronas que se especializaban en situaciones como ésta. Esperaba que sus conocimientos fueran suficientes para hacer que el bebé naciera sano y salvo y el padre sobreviviera a la noche.

Tom se tomó un momento para observar al joven, tendría unos 18 o 19 años, tenía cabello oscuro como el de un cuervo y una piel acanelada suave al tacto. El chico abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a Tom, el cual se sorprendió por lo verde y profundo de su mirada. El chico jadeó algo inentendible a Tom. Para poder escucharlo mejor se acercó a los labios.

-Ayúdame. –Fueron las leves palabras de Harry, antes de volver a gritar de dolor.

Tom se apresuró a transfigurar unos cuantos objetos en cuencos y los lleno con agua. Busco toallas y saco del bolso que cargaba unas cuantas pociones que alivianarían el dolor en el muchacho, le hizo beber una y luego se dirigió a sacarle los pantalones de dormir que llevaba puesto.

-La poción solo quitara un poco el dolor, necesito que estés despierto para traer a bebé a salvo. Cuando las contracciones sean más fuertes, debes pujar y hacer fuerza para que el bebé salga. –Harry escuchaba atentamente las palabras del extraño, y asintió a las indicaciones que le había dado. Se supone que había mandado a su elfo domestico a avisarle a Poppy o a alguien de que se encontraba en labor de parto y necesitaba ayuda con urgencia. Pero nunca regreso.

Tom calentó el agua y limpio el área por donde saldría el bebé, Harry estaba teniendo las contracciones cada tres minutos por lo que sería rápido. O eso esperaba. Cuando ya tuvo todo listo, de nuevo se puso entre las piernas de Harry y a la primera contracción le dijo que pujara. Estuvieron al menos cuarenta minutos en esa posición, Tom dándole instrucciones a Harry y éste intentando seguirlas.

Cuando ya medio cuerpo del bebé estaba fuera un ¡plop! se escuchó en el cuarto, y Tom vio aparecer a un elfo domestico acompañado de dos mujeres que reconocía muy bien. Poppy fue la que se acercó a asistirlo en lo que restaba del parto y McGonagall con mucha paciencia y cariño se posicionó al lado de Harry para tomar su mano y susurrar palabras que Tom no pudo escuchar muy bien pero supuso que era para tranquilizar al chico.

Harry tuvo una última contracción y por fin nació el bebé que al instante lleno sus pulmones de aire y comenzó a llorar. Una vez que Tom hubiera cortado el cordón umbilical, Poppy tomo con cuidado a la criatura apartándose para limpiarla y luego llevarla con su madre-padre. Tom se encargó de limpiar los restos fuera de Harry y sanar las posibles heridas, también de quitar las sabanas. Había sido un ajetreado parto, pero todo termino bien, sin complicaciones como esperaba. Para ser el primer parto en el que ayudaba no estaba mal.

El bebé había resultado ser una niña y Harry estaba tan contento a la hora de sostenerla, lloraba silenciosamente mientras acariciaba los pequeños rasgos de su hija. A Tom le pareció encantadora la escena. Después de un rato Harry se quedó dormido y Poppy volvió a hacerse cargo de la niña, McGonagall por otro lado se acercó a Tom saludándolo, agradeciendo el haber ayudado al niño que vio crecer y consideraba como un nieto.

-No hay problema, pasaba por aquí cuando escuche los gritos. Decidí ayudarle cuando no vi a nadie acompañándolo.

-Creo que eso es nuestra culpa, Fiffy el elfo domestico de Harry fue a buscarnos a mí y a Poppy a Hogwarts pero nosotras no nos encontrábamos allí, tuvo que recorrer varios lugares antes de encontrarnos. Lamento eso.

Habían salido de la habitación para hablar más tranquilamente en la pequeña sala, Fiffy les había traído algo de té y galletas.

-Entonces, al fin regresaste. –Habló quedamente la mujer. -¿Seguirás sin aceptar mi invitación para enseñar DCAO en Hogwarts? –Tom apenas estiró la comisura de sus labios.

-Minerva, tú y yo sabemos que encontrarnos fue pura casualidad, aún tengo muchos viajes e investigaciones que hacer. En mis planes no está por el momento quedarme a enseñar. –Tom bebió un poco de su té, relajándose al sentir como entraba en su organismo, estaba cansado.

-Bueno, en este momento nos vendría de mucha ayuda, solo por este año que viene, ya tengo a la persona indicada para el puesto después de ese tiempo. –McGonagall señaló hacia el cuarto y Tom supo a quien se refería.

-¿Y crees que podrá hacerlo con un bebé a cuestas? –Preguntó incrédulo.

-Ya habrá pasado un año. Además, Harry es muy bueno e inteligente, podrá hacerlo bien. El bebé podrá quedarse con Poppy en la enfermería mientras él da clases, no veo problema en eso.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el chico?

-Le he tomado cariño –ella sonrió –y últimamente ha sufrido mucho, merece algo de paz y felicidad. No puedo dejarlo solo en este momento.

-¿No tiene familia? –Hizo la pregunta Tom, estaba un poco interesado, McGonagall no era una mujer que sensibilizara fácilmente.

-Aquí en el mundo mágico tiene a sus abuelos aunque no lleva una estrella relación con ellos, y en el mundo muggle hace medio año que perdió a su familia.

-¿Murieron?

-Solo su padre, que es con quien estaba más unido. Su madre y hermano no lo querían, eran muggles y nunca supieron sobre la magia, James nunca quiso que se enteraran. Sin embargo cuando éste murió, el mundo se vino abajo para Harry y el resto de su familia descubrió lo que era, no lo tomaron muy bien que digamos y Harry les hizo perder la memoria cuando lo tomaron contra él.

Tom ya no dijo nada más, solo se quedó interno en sus pensamientos. Él sabía lo que era que los muggles te odiaran, pero que fuera tu propia familia hacía más duro el asunto. Y todavía estaba la cosa de quedar embarazado, dudaba que hubiera sido algo intencional y no miraba por ningún lado al otro padre. Pero dejaba sus conjeturas para después, su mente estaba muy agotada. McGonagall le dio unas cuantas sabanas para que durmiera en el sofá, ya mañana podía retomar su viaje.

-…-…-…..-

Al día siguiente cuando Harry era más consiente del mundo a su alrededor sin tanto dolor encima, no quiso soltar en ningún momento a su bebé. La alimentó, cosa algo vergonzosa para él ya que tuvo que amamantarla con su propio pecho, aprendió a bañarla con ayuda de Poppy y la vistió con un lindo mono de algodón azul. La niña había heredado los hermosos ojos de Harry y su cabello indomable aunque de un color castaño, su piel era rosadita y tenía diminutas pecas en su rostro y en la espalda. Tom no se acercó mucho, no quería interrumpir al chico mientras descubría su reciente paternidad, aun así no dejaba de observarlo. Aunque quisiera no podía irse, Minerva le había pedido el favor de cuidarlo mientras ella y Poppy regresaban al colegio por algunas horas.

Ya entrada la tarde, Harry se acercó a Tom y se sentó a la par en el sofá. El hombre mayor lo observo de reojo dándole gracia el cabello apuntando hacia todos lados y el gran blusón que no se había cambiado en todo el día, era un desastre.

-¿Al fin se ha quedado dormida?

-Sí, ahora soy yo quien quiere descansar un poco.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Antes que nada quería hablar con usted. –giro su rostro y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. –Quería agradecerle por ayudarnos anoche. No sé qué hubiera pasado de lo contrario.

-Hubieras salido adelante, eres un muchacho fuerte. Habrías encontrado una forma de traer a tu bebé a salvo. –Harry le ofreció una sonrisa cansada y asintió, se levantó y camino hacia su cuarto. -¿Qué nombre le pondrás? –Desconcertado, Harry se detuvo y giró medio cuerpo para mirar a Tom.

-No lo había pensado. –arrugó en entrecejo y se puso una mano en la barbilla. Al ver que en verdad no tenía ni idea, Tom se adelantó y opino en su lugar.

-Siempre me ha parecido muy hermoso y de gran significado el nombre de _Isis_ , sé que nunca tendré una familia, pero si hubiera tenido una hija la nombraría así.

-Es un bonito nombre.

-Solo es una sugerencia.

-Me gusta. –Harry sonrió y retomo su camino hacia la habitación. Antes de entrar completamente, Harry volvió a hablar desde el marco de la puerta. –Nunca es tarde para formar una familia, tal vez la consiga algún día. –y después de eso, cerró la puerta.

Tom no contradijo nada, el chico no entendía después de todo que jugar tanto tiempo con magia negra hacía defectuosos algunos órganos en el cuerpo. Dudaba que alguna chica quisiera un marido estéril. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, el no necesitaba esposa e hijos, tenía cosas más importantes que lograr. Siguió leyendo mientras esperaba el regreso de Minerva.

-…-…-…-…-

Era más de media noche cuando el llanto del bebé despertó a Tom. Minerva aún no había aparecido y el prometió quedarse hasta su regreso por lo que seguía acompañando a Harry en la cabaña. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto para saber qué iba mal con la pequeña. Al entrar encontró a un muy asustado Harry cargando a la pequeña Isis intentando detener el llanto, pero solo lograba empeorarlos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No sé qué tiene, ya le di de comer y revise el pañal pero no tiene nada extraño y no para de llorar. –Estaba desesperado, eso lo podía ver bien aun en la oscuridad.

-Déjame ver. –Tom se adentró un poco más hasta llegar con Harry, tomo de sus brazos a la bebé y pronto comenzó a detener su llanto.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Tienes miedo. –fue la simple respuesta de Tom.

-Eso es obvio. –Bufó el chico.

-Ella lo siente, y por eso llora. Ella necesita confiar en quien la protegerá, si tienes miedo de cargarla ella se sentirá insegura. Debes vencer ese miedo. –Tom volvió a acomodar a la niña entre los brazos de Harry y le dijo cómo sostenerla correctamente. –Sostén su cabeza con firmeza pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza y con la otra mano abraza su cuerpo. Sé que se ve frágil, y lo es, pero no se romperá por apretar el agarre sobre ella un poco. –Harry hizo lo indicado y sonrió cuando vio que su hija no continuó llorando, es más, poco a poco iba quedándose dormida.

-Uf, usted sabe más que yo en esto de cuidar niños.

-Es porque he tenido contacto mucho tiempo con niños.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

-En las tribus de hombres lobo. Estuve un tiempo viviendo con ellos y aprendiendo de ellos.

-Pero ¿No son peligrosos?

-Es lo que el ministerio les hace creer a la comunidad mágica, ellos son pacíficos si no los agreden o intentan algo contra sus cachorros, son muy territoriales y protegen sobre todo a la manada. Su familia.

-Wow ¿Y cómo es que lo dejaron entrar a usted si son muy territoriales? –Harry estaba muy asombrado con el hombre.

-Porque se los pedí. Y por ese entonces yo estaba huyendo de unos vampiros, el jefe de la tribu me encontró mal herido y me atendió. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente recuperado me ordenaron que me fuera pero yo pedí quedarme un poco más de tiempo y aprender sobre sus costumbres y su estilo de vida. Al principio se miraron renuentes a aceptarme, aceptaron cuando les demostré que no tenía ninguna intensión oscura al quedarme allí, solo la idea del conocimiento.

Ninguno se había percatado de que la niña ya estaba profundamente dormida en los brazos de Harry mientras continuaban hablando, la noche casi terminaba cuando el sueño le entro a Harry y Tom le dijo que descansara un poco, pronto la niña volvería a levantarse y necesitaría energías para atenderla.

…-….-..-..-…

Una semana había pasado y Minerva nada que aparecía. No sabía si era una treta de la mujer para impedir que se fuera o qué. No es que le importara pasar platicando largas horas con Harry y a veces enseñándole a cómo cuidar de su hija, pero él tenía un itinerario y debía cumplirlo, aunque después de la semana en compañía de ese chico dudaba en volver a su rutina de viaje frescamente. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Harry, era inteligente, tierno, honesto, decidido y muy explosivo. También se estaba encariñando de la pequeña Isis.

Pero seguía pensando que su lugar no era allí, sentía como si estuviera jugando a la casita feliz con una familia que no le pertenecía. Y le frustraba. Ya conocía la historia completa de Harry, ahora dicho por su propia boca, y si no fuera porque el chico ya había tomado venganza él mismo buscaría el idiota que lo había abandonado. Si supiera de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Sin lugar a dudas en solo una semana había descubierto que no quería dejar solo a Harry, ni a él ni a Isis, quería protegerlos, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo sin parecer sospechoso. Entonces recordó la proposición de Minerva, sobre ser profesor de DCAO. ¿Qué más daba soportar un año sin viajar con tal de estar cerca de Harry y su niña?

Cuando paso un mes y al fin Minerva y Poppy se dignaron a mostrar la cara, Tom ya tenía un plan. Le dijo a la directora que aceptaría el puesto de profesor con la condición de Harry siendo su asistente, como razón de eso solo dijo que Harry necesitaría una experiencia previa antes de ser él mismo profesor en Hogwarts. Además agregó de que compartirían habitaciones, Harry aun necesitaba ayuda con la bebé y él se ofrecía como voluntario. McGonagall no le vio ningún problema, y parecía muy feliz de la decisión de Tom.

Cuando le expusieron la idea a Harry, este estaba muy asombrado, pero acepto la ayuda y el hecho de dejar de vivir en la cabaña para ir a Hogwarts. Eso lo alegró mucho, tiempo tenía que no pisaba el castillo, pero aún seguía siendo parte de su hogar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un mes antes de que se terminaran las vacaciones y los niños volvieran a clases, Tom y Harry se instalaron en una de las torres que tenía dos cuartos, un estudio y una amplia sala de estar. Harry le ayudó a crear el plan de clases desde Primero a Séptimo año, y Tom se veía muy satisfecho con las ideas que proponía el chico, eran dinámicas e innovadoras.

Cuando el nuevo año escolar dio inicio, Minerva los presento en la gran cena de bienvenida, muchos se sorprendieron de ver a Harry, quien no había aparecido en todo el año anterior y miles de conjeturas y rumores se habían regado acerca del motivo por el cual el chico no siguió estudiando. Los murmullos se hicieron casi insoportables cuando se dieron cuenta de que en sus brazos Harry cargaba a un bebé. Tom por el momento no dijo nada, pero vio la incomodidad en el chico y fulmino a todos los estudiantes, en especial aquellos quienes no dejaban de ver a Harry y a su hija.

Harry no había pensado en el hecho de que sus compañeros comenzarían a hablar, y a penas el gran banquete había terminado casi salió huyendo para que nadie se le acercara, pero tanta era su mala suerte que de entre todos los que le pudieron abordar tuvo que ser aquel idiota el que lo hiciera de primero.

-Así que… ¿Dónde te habías perdido Potter? Fuera donde fuera, al parecer no perdiste el tiempo. ¿Quién te dejo botado con un bastardo a cuestas?

Harry tenía ganas de escupirle a la cara y decirle que él era el bastardo, pero se contuvo por el simple hecho de que así lo único que lograría sería revelar lo que con esmero había ocultado a excepción de la directora, Poppy y recientemente Tom. Gracias a alguna deidad que le tuvo piedad, Tom apareció antes de que dijera algo estúpido.

-Esa bastarda es _mi hija_ , y le aconsejaría no decir ni una palabra más si no quiere tener problemas y ser expulsado a tan solo un día de haber iniciado el año escolar, señor Diggory. –Si las miradas mataran, Harry suponía que Cedric ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Tom se acercó a Harry y con un brazo rodeo al chico en forma protectora, a Harry se le pintaron las mejillas de rosado pero no hizo ningún amago de alejarse, se sentía bien allí. Diggory por el contrario miraba muy sorprendido a los dos, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Sera mejor que regrese a su sala común, y recuerde sobre el respeto hacia sus superiores ¿O es que en su hogar no le enseñan modales?

Diggory se puso rojo de ira, y con una última mirada a Harry se alejó con rumbo a Hufflepuff. Una vez que había desaparecido, Harry se permitió suspirar liberando la tensión sobre sus hombros.

-No tenías que decir eso, pude arreglármelas solo.

-No dejaría de acosarte y molestarte, además… me dio rabia el cómo se refirió a Isis. No tenía ningún derecho a llamarla así. –Tom tenía fruncido el ceño y por un momento Harry pareció ver un destello rojo en sus ojos azules.

-Te lo agradezco, pero ahora él pensará que en serio es tu hija.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-No, pero…

-Entonces no hay ningún problema. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de que Isis no es mi hija, y si te dicen algo bien puedes decírmelo o hablar con Minerva. Sabes que ella no dejará que hablen mal de ti o de tu hija.

Harry le regalo una sonrisa a Tom y dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desearle buenas noches y dirigirse a la torre que compartían. Mientras Tom se preparaba mentalmente para un largo año.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry no tuvo más incidencias que un par de mal disimuladas miradas a él, su hija o Tom, cuando estaban en el gran comedor o cuando paseaba por los jardines de Hogwarts, aun así nadie se atrevía a decir nada después de lo de Cedric, además de que en el primer día de clases de DCAO a todos los alumnos desde Primero a Séptimo, Tom se encargó de dejar en claro que no quería faltas de respeto hacia él o su familia (entiéndase Harry e Isis) y a cualquiera que se le ocurriera hablar mal de ellos, tendría una visita a la oficina de la directora.

Harry se sentía seguro al lado de Tom, él siempre se fijaba en los pequeños detalles y estaba al pendiente de todo lo que necesitaban, aunque no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Isis cada día crecía más fuerte y sana. Los días de semana Harry pasaba las mañanas con su hija y en las tardes ayudaba a Tom a revisar ensayos y a calificar trabajos, o asistía a las detenciones que dejaba Tom a los alumnos latosos, siempre con su pequeña acompañándolo, ella no era impedimento para hacer cualquiera de esas tareas. Los fines de semana sin embargo, eran de ellos tres. Solían almorzar en la torre fuera de ojos curiosos y luego pasear a orillas del lago, otras veces solo se quedaban intentando enseñarle a gatear a Isis o jugando con ella. Harry realmente comenzaba a pensar que sí parecían una familia, y le asustaba. Tom no era nada de ellos dos, y un día se iría, no quería que se fuera él también. Ya varias veces lo habían abandonado, no quería que volviera a pasar.

Tom dándose cuenta de los mortificantes pensamientos de Harry, una tarde se puso a platicar con él, y sacando a flote sus temores le dijo que no había por qué preocuparse, él no se alejaría. Lo había decidido desde el momento en el que acepto ser profesor de Hogwarts, y lo había hecho solo por él. Y por Isis.

Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa, abrazo a Tom. Después de mucho sufrimiento, un poco de esperanza había aparecido en su vida desde aquella noche tormentosa de invierno. Tom por el contrario, sin darse cuenta, había encontrado una familia sin proponérselo, y la protegería a como dé lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **14 años después.**

-¡James! Se hace tarde, apúrate. –Una chica de largos cabellos castaños gritaba desde la sala mientras intentaba ponerse los zapatos.

-Me dices que vaya más de prisa cuando tú sigues luchado con esos zapatos. –Bufo el niño de doce años que bajaba por las escaleras corriendo para pasar a la cocina donde sus padres ya lo esperaban.

-Es que no sé por qué tengo que usar zapatos. ¡Odio los zapatos! No hay una ley en Hogwarts que obligue a llevar zapatos. –Dijo frustrada la chica al terminar de ponerse los incomodos zapatos nuevos.

-Amor, sí la hay, es esa donde describen el uniforme y la forma correcta de usarlo. –Respondió un Harry más adulto, sonriendo a su hija. Se estaban preparando para llevar a sus hijos a la estación de trenes, él como maestro podía tomar la red Flú, pero prefería disfrutar del viaje. Él sí podía, a diferencia de Tom.

James trato de ocultar su risa con la taza de chocolate que estaba tomando, él sabía que su hermana disfrutaba de sus pies al aire libre y todos los años era el mismo dilema.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo, James?

\- Sí, papá. Esta listo desde anoche.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te tardabas tanto allá arriba? –Rebatió Isis.

-Me estaba despidiendo de Andora. –Isis bufó al escucharlo, entendía por qué su hermano menor sí podía hablar con las serpientes y ella no, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella también quisiera poder hacerlo. Le parecía cool poder entender y hablar pársel, y le fascinaba ver a James y su papá Tom hacerlo. Todavía recuerda la vez que intento traducir los silbidos que escuchaba salir de sus bocas, pero no lo logro. Tom le explicó que no era una lengua que se aprendiera, se nacía con esa habilidad. Ella no volvió a intentarlo.

-No deberías ni preocuparte por eso, sabes muy bien que la volverás a ver en la oficina de papá.

-Sí, pero la extrañare hasta entonces. No es justo que por el simple hecho de que los demás se asusten por una serpiente, no pueda llevarla a todos lados. Ella no le haría daño a nadie.

Harry miraba desde su asiento a sus hijos discutir, con una sonrisa se giró a ver a Tom quien tomaba su café con parsimonia, él también observaba la discusión de sus hijos, de vez en cuando mostrando una sonrisa por los comentarios que hacían. Cuando Tom le conto que era estéril le dio mucho pesar porque en serio quería tener un hijo de él, pero Tom le dijo que con Isis le bastaba y por un tiempo fue así. Sin embargo, cuatro años después, un día no se sintió bien y decidió visitar a Poppy, que al igual que la primera vez, muy alegre le dijo el resultado de los exámenes. Volvía estar embarazado. No cabía en su felicidad y no sabía cómo decírselo a Tom.

El embarazo de James fue mucho más tranquilo que el de Isis, pero eso no evitaba que Tom se pusiera paranoico y quisiera protegerlo hasta de una simple pluma, tanto que lo desesperaba algunas veces. Tom también ayudo en el parto de James y casi se puso a llorar cuando lo tuvo en brazos. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde aquel entonces y Harry era feliz, es cierto que a veces tenía sus días de drama o de ira, no siempre era sonrisas, pero con tal de que su familia siguiera unida era suficiente para seguir adelante, siempre adelante.

Era extraño el rumbo que había tomado su vida, desde que nació siempre recibió sorpresas, unas más gratas que otras, pero no deseaba cambiar nada, amaba su vida tal y cual era. No cambiaría nada ni volviendo al pasado.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, este capítulo si fue largo. Decía romance y tu NOTP, nadie dijo que mi NOTP terminaría como pareja al final. En serio odio el Cedric x Harry aún más que el de Harry x Ginny, sé que soy multishiper pero esta pareja no me pasa ni con agua.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y no les pareciera tan tediosa, sé que es larga y cambie muchos puntos, pero así iba la trama. Disculpa por los repentinos giros y saltos de tiempo. Quería escribir más pero se estaba haciendo demasiado largo, 7680 palabras! Demasiado xD**

 **Bueno, Gracias por leer.**


End file.
